Long Lost Friends
by Shadowcat2003
Summary: While out on the town one night, Spike runs into his long lost friend Dawn. Please read and review and more will follow. ***Now completed!***
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Long Lost…Friends?

**Rating-** R

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing, well, not nothing, I mean I own things, just nothing Angel or Buffy related.

**A/N-** This takes place four years after the series finale of Buffy and the 7th episode of Angel S5 (I don't know that name, but the one where Spike becomes corporeal).

**Chapter 1 **

Angel walked into the office Spike now took residence in. Since he had become corporeal four years earlier Spike worked for and helped Angel on cases.

"Spike," Angel began. Spike swiveled his chair round to face him as he continued. "We need to go visit a client."

"We?"

"Yes, we. C'mon, grab your coat and let's go." Spike got up and followed Angel down to the garage.

After deciding between the several cars lined up in the garage, they were on their way. "So, where are we going?" Spike asked as he rolled down the window and lit a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here!" Angel grabbed the cigarette and blew it out his window.

"Hey!" Spike yelled at him.

"You smoke in here and the smell gets into everything." Spike mimicked him as he rolled up his window. "We're going to see a new client about twenty minutes away."

They pulled into a parking space in front of an office building. Angel started to get out of the car, but stopped when he noticed Spike wasn't moving. "Are you getting out?"

"No."

Angel huffed exasperated, "Fine!" He slammed the car door and walked into the building.

After sitting in the car for what seemed like forever, in Spike time, but was really only less than ten minutes, he moved into the driver's seat noticing Angel had left the keys in the ignition. "Mr. Head of a law firm ain't to smart is he?" Spike smiled as he turned on the ignition and sped down the road with the radio blaring.

Spike drove until flashing neon lights caught his attention and he swerved into a parking spot. He got out and went inside the bar. As he walked in he noticed the entertainment, of the female kind, taking place in the back.

He made his way to the bar and sat down. "I'll have a whiskey," he told the bar tender. He turned around to face the stage as the next young woman came out and began to gyrate seductively to the music. She immediately caught Spike's attention. She reminded him of some one. Her long brown hair swung around as she continued to dance.

When Spike's whiskey was up, he turned to the bar tender. "Who's she?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Not much just interested."

"I don't just give out my girl's names, I've got to protect them some how. I don't know what kind of weirdoes come into my bar."

"Look, I just want to know what her name is," Spike said as calmly as possible, beginning to get irritated.

"Why?"

"I think I might know her is all." He looked hard at Spike thinking. After a few moments he agreed.

"Her name is Dawn, but that's all you're getting, and you didn't hear it from me."

Spike frowned after he heard the name. He looked back to the stage. He got up and headed toward it. When he got as close as he could she was finishing up. "Bit!" he called as she walked in front of him.

Dawn stopped for a moment frowning, confused. She looked out into the crowd squinting. Then she saw Spike waving an arm to try and get her attention. She stared at him frozen. She stood there not moving, realizing everything she had come to know had not been true. Spike was real, but for how long. She smiled and waved back giving the 'wait a minute' hand gesture to him.

He went back and sat down at the bar to wait for her. She showed up a few minutes later with a big smile on her face and a few tears running down her cheeks. "What's this?" Spike asked her walking toward her. Dawn ran to him and threw herself into him rapping her arms tightly around him. "Well hello," he said putting his arms around her in return, pulling her to him.

They held onto each other until Dawn pulled back a little. Spike cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears streaking down her face. "Now how's about a smile?" he whispered to her and she did as he asked. "There's that pretty girl I left behind." He smiled back at her. "Now let's have a look at 'cha." He took a step back, taking her hand and twirled her around. "My, haven't we grown up."

Dawn was still speechless by the fact that he was really here with her, but she finally spoke. "What happened to you? I…we thought you were dust." She began to cry again thinking back to the day he was lost.

"Shhhh… It's alright, Bit, I'm back now." He held her again and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, we'll go somewhere quite and talk. Ok? Can you get off?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm done for the night." He left some money on the bar for his drink and he and Dawn left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Spike and Dawn sat in a small coffee shop together at a table in the back. "So how did you…?"

"Come back?" he finished for her.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Well, apparently, my essence or something was left in the medallion I wore to close the hell mouth. Angel got a hold of it and, ta da, here I am. Of course nothing is ever that simple with us, so at first I was all ghost-y, and then I opened a box addressed to me and I'm solid."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, basically."

"And you've been like this for how long?"

"It's going on four years now."

"And nobody ever told me?"

"Well, I'm sure Peaches called Buffy a while after it happened."

"Nobody told me anything. I still keep some contact with them today and this was never mentioned to me at all!"

"They probably forgot to mention it is all."

"No, they didn't want me to know." Dawn lowered her head frustrated.

Spike reached across the table and took her hand rubbing his thumb over it lightly. "But you know now, and that's all that matters." He smiled warmly at her when she looked up at him.

"True. So what do you do now? Still saving the world, one apocalypse at a time?" Dawn asked, changing the subject.

"Well, not exactly. More like one lawsuit at a time."

"What?"

"I work with Angel at Wolfram and Hart."

"Isn't that the law firm that made trouble for Angel all the time?"

"Yeah it is."

"Why is he working for them?"

"I don't really know. I think it has something to do with all the money and resources they let him have if he took over the LA branch."

"Well that's interesting. So if you work with him, does that mean that you're a lawyer?"

"Kinda."

"So, are we off duty? I see no suit." She smiled at him looking him over.

"No, still on duty. I decided to take a break while Angel took care of a client." He gave her an evil smile.

"Oh I see."

"So what are you doing working at that bar?"

"When the hell mouth closed we all moved to a town called Kental and bought a house there. We all fought the good fight until we moved to Rome locating potential slayers and training them. They still live there, but I chose to leave and have my own life, so I can back to the US and moved to LA. Planned to go to college, put it off, never made it. Ran out of money, took the job. I live pretty well now."

"I would imagine. So how much on average do you make a night?"

"I make anywhere from 300 to 700 dollars a night."

"Wow, that's good."

"I like to think so."

"You're pretty good at what you do."

"Oh really, you think so?" she asked with a smile.

He looked away from her as she tried to make eye contact. "I'm not saying anymore about that so let it go alright."

"Fine. Take my fun away."

"Oh I bet."

Dawn looked at her watch. "Whoa, it is so late!"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost one thirty. I need to get home."

"And I need to get back. Hey do you need a ride?"

"Sure, I'll take one."

"Great! Let's go."

"Right here," Dawn said when they reached her place. "Thanks a lot, Spike." She smiled at him brightly.

"You're welcome, Bit. Hey you want to get together tomorrow night?" Spike called to her as she walked up to her apartment.

"Sure. How about after I get off work? I'll meet you at the club when I'm done."

"I figured I would show up a bit earlier than that. You know catch the show and all," he said as he looked her up and down with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. Goodbye now," she said waving him off.

"See you later." Spike pulled away and headed back to the law firm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Dawn walked into the law firm. "Um, hello?" she asked as she looked around the entry way for someone. She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Um, excuse me… Harmony?" Dawn said in shock.

Harmony looked up confused. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Dawn Summers, Buffy's younger sister."

"Oh, right, Buffy's sister. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, maybe, I'm looking for Spike."

"Oh sure. Follow me."

"Ok." Dawn followed Harmony down the hallway until she stopped in front of a door.

"Here's his office. Just go on in, he's free." Harmony smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Dawn knocked lightly on the door before walking in and opened the door. "Go away!"

"Ok, sorry, Harmony said you were free." she said closing the door. Spike spun around in the chair.

"Dawn, wait! Hey, what brought you here?"

"I left my purse in the car last night. It's kinda important that I get that back," she said with a small smile.

"Oh really? I just have one question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Did you do that on purpose so you would have an excuse to come and see me sooner?"

"Don't flatter your self, Spike."

"I take it you need your purse now?"

"That was the idea in coming here." She sat down in a chair in front of Spike's desk. "I see you have tinted windows, nice," she said pointing at the windows.

"Yeah. All part of the package," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Great. So could we get my purse?"

"Sure."

"Oh my god! How many cars does this place have?"

"This is about it."

"Which ones are yours?" she asked looking down the long line of them.

"All of these are Angel's."

"How many does he need?"

"Apparently several. Like I said, all part of the package." Spike looked at each car hard frowning. "Do you remember which one I had last night?"

"Um, I think that black one at that end or that one there."

"Ah, it was this one." He opened the door and pulled out her purse. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome,' he said with a smile. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Are you sure?" Spike moved closer to her almost pressing against her.

"Spike?" Dawn asked casually.

"Hm?"

"Are you coming onto to me?"

Spike drew back quickly before responding, "No."

"Ok," she said skeptically. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Right."

"Bye."

Spike watched her as she walked away. "Bloody wanker," he said to himself as he shook his head. Ever since seeing her performance on stage dirty thoughts had been running through his head. It made it even worse when she was around. She hadn't given any hint that she wasn't interested, but then, she didn't give any hint that she was. He had turned her on however, he knew that, but it wasn't enough. "This is bad."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated. I had classes and papers and presentations and 'Spike Slept Here' going on all at once. But to reward your patience and those who have reviewed both this story and 'Spike Slept Here' I give you 2 chapters! And a promise that I hope to update this story continually, once I figure out where it's specifically going…now I'm becoming not so confidant, but here it goes!

**Chapter 4**

Spike chose to sit at a table closer to the stage as he waited for Dawn to take her turn and finish her shift for the night. She appeared not long after and once again he was hypnotized by her act. Watching her move gracefully and seductively was turning him on, quickly. He knew he had to stop watching or it would be really bad when she met up with him afterwards. Reluctantly he turned his attention to something else, the drink on the table, not working, the crowd, no bad idea, jealousy issues.

He could make out a few guys cat calling her as she continued. Spike glared at them and a low growl erupted from his throat. 'What the hell am I doing? Why am I acting like I'm jealous?' he thought to himself confused. 'I don't have feelings for her.' Then he thought about it for a second. 'Well maybe I do, but only in the friendly way, I think.'

The next thing he knew, Dawn was taping him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her. "You ready to go?" she asked over the music.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." He got up and walked following Dawn with his hand on her back as they walked out.

When they were outside and away from all the noise she asked, "So did you like the show?" with a sly smile, catching him completely off guard.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "It was good." He turned his eyes from her quickly while he spoke.

"Please, Spike. I saw you stop looking half way through." He frowned at her. "Now tell me what you really thought."

"You don't want to know, believe me. I would make your head spin." He tried to end it at that, but she wouldn't let up.

She stepped in front of him, causing him to stop. "Try me." She tilted her head to the side. "I like to feel my head spin," she said quietly.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he said with a smirk as he walked on.

"Ha ha," she said dryly. She decided to change the subject to Spike's relief. "Can we go to the law firm?" she asked, "I want to see every body."

"If you want to we can."

"I want to."

They pulled into a spot in the parking garage and took the elevator up to the inside of the building. They were met with Angel. "Do you know how many meetings you blew off because you left early without a notice, again?" he asked as Spike entered with Dawn in tow.

"No, dad, how many?"

"Three! Gunn and I had to cover for your sorry ass! And you took my car again! And don't call me dad, it's just creepy. You've been 'stepping out' a lot lately; it's not good for business, Spike!" Angel saw Dawn and continued to yell at him. "Is this who you were out with last night?" he questioned looking Dawn up an down. "Some street walker?"

"Hey! I'm a stripper not a street walker, Angel, there's a difference!"

Angel was caught off guard by her using his name. "Do I know you?"

"Oh hey, Dawn!" Harmony said to her as she walked bye. Dawn just waved to her as she let the fact of who she was sink in for Angel.

"Dawn?" Angel asked, more to him self than to her. Dawn nodded her head at him.

"I brought her here because she wanted to see ever body," Spike explained.

"Hi, Angel," she said simply.

"Hi, Dawn." He stared at her not knowing what to do next. So he grabbed her in a hug, almost crushing her.

"Ok, can't breath. Need air."

"Oh, sorry." He released her smiling apologetically.

"It's ok," she smiled at him.

"So how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Can't complain. So you're a stripper now?" Spike rolled his eyes at the crappy attempt of a conversation.

"Yup."

"We should get together sometime." Dawn nodded, "To hang out and catch up, not because you're a stripper," he added quickly.

"We should," Dawn agreed nodding her head.

"Unfortunately everyone's pretty busy tonight, and I have to get back to work to. And, Spike, you can take the rest of the night off. But I want you to back here, early, tomorrow morning. Nice to see you again, Dawn."

"You to Angel."

"You're welcome to come by anytime you like, ok?"

"Ok, thanks. I'll come by in the next couple of days, and then I can see every one else."

"Sounds good."

"Bye, Angel." Spike said as he and Dawn turned to leave. "Well that was eventful," Spike said as the headed back to the car. "Why don't I take you home?"

"Ok. We can hang out there if you want."

"Sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They pulled up in front of Dawn's apartment. Spike turned off the car and sighed deeply. "So you wanna come up?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah." They got out and he followed her up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and invited him in. He looked around the place as he walked in with a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, Bit."

"Then why the surprised looked, not what you were expecting?"

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"Do you know how much a stripper makes a night?"

"Uh, not really," he said chuckling. She motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she grabbed herself a bottle of water.

"Unless you have some blood packed away in there for emergencies I'm ok."

"No I don't."

"So if you live so close to Angel, why haven't you gone to see him before?"

"Well, I had no need to, and I didn't know that they all had relocated. I just figured they were still working out of the hotel."

"Wow, so you really were behind in all the happenings with Team Angel."

"Look who's talking Mr. I came back to life and forgot to tell every body about it!" She moved closer to him on the couch leaning her head against his shoulder. She sighed lightly breathing in his scent.

He tensed up at her closeness knowing that this was a bad idea. He didn't have a high restraint tolerance for this situation at the moment. He didn't know how long he could resist temptation and didn't know if he really wanted to find out.

"I'm so glad you're back." She put her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much." He hugged her back being very careful not to do something he'd regret. Unfortunately he couldn't hold back and he began to nuzzle her neck almost unknowingly to Dawn, almost. "Spike?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" he answered as his hands roamed over her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him trying to pull back, but he wouldn't let her go and instead held her tighter and moved her onto his lap. "Mmm, Spike," she moaned as he began to kiss her pulse point and moved up to her mouth.

"Dawn, I need you so much," he told her between kisses.

"Spike, we have to stop." She tried again to push him away and this time he pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused meeting her eyes.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me, I am," she said with a smile watching Spike's ego inflate, "I'm not ready for this. This is just to fast for me. I mean I just found out you weren't all dusty anymore a few days ago and now we're sitting here mauling each other, or really just you mauling me." She stopped talking to look him over causing him to give her a smirk. "And I'm pretty sure I know where all this sexual tension is coming from."

"Oh, do you really now?" he asked going to reach for her, but she moved off of him to the other end of the couch.

"Yes I do, it's from going and seeing me at the club the past few nights. If you're going to feel this way when you leave, I don't think you should go anymore," she said shaking her head.

"Feel what way?"

"This wanting to jump me way."

"Did it ever occur to you that it may just be you in general not because I went to see you strip the past two nights?"

"Oh but I think it's a good percentage of it." She smiled at him. "Look, I'm not saying we shouldn't get together anymore, we can meet up at the firm or here. I just don't think you should wait at the club until I'm done from now on. Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he smiled genuinely at her.

"Good. And hopefully soon I won't feel that this 'thing' between us is moving to fast." She looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was getting later. "Maybe you should go?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" he asked her getting up and heading to the door as she followed.

"Sure. I'll call you to make plans, alright?"

"Alright." He stopped when he reached the door, "So do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"Why not." She stood closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in making the last kiss of the night count in his favor. Dawn almost didn't want him to leave, but she knew if she didn't she would regret it in the morning.

"Goodnight," he whispered to her as he pulled away. All Dawn could do in response was to shake her head at him.

He walked out and she closed the door behind him. She turned around and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor with a heavy sigh. "What had she gotten herself into."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**-

Dawn might have lied a bit the night Spike left, because she didn't attempt to call him until two days later. She stared at the phone taking a deep breath. "You can do this, Dawn. This is nothing. It's just a phone call, no biggie." She picked up the phone and dialed the first three numbers, then stopped hanging up. "Ok, this is ridiculous. I'm making to big of a deal out of this. Just call him." She picked the phone up again and quickly dialed the number.

After two rings Spike picked up the phone. "Good afternoon, Wolfram and Heart, this is Spike." There was a short pause before Dawn answered.

"Um, hi, Spike."

Spike sat on the other end of the line in shock. He wasn't expecting her to call which caused him to have a delayed reaction when it came to answering her. "Spike, are you there?" Dawn asked after he didn't respond.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here." He took a deep breath before continuing, "So what are you up to, Bit?"

"Not much. I just had some time to call you so I figured I would. Sorry it took me so long, it got really busy at work, and I was covering for people."

"Oh, no that's fine. I just wasn't expecting your call, you threw me off guard a little," he explained.

"Well I was calling because I'm free tonight and was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"Yeah, sure! I know this great restaurant a couple blocks from your place. I'll pick you up around 8, and then we can catch a movie afterwards?"

"Sounds great. Is Angel going to let you take one of his cars again?"

"We just won't tell him it's for pleasure."

"Ok I'll see you then." She hung up the phone with a deep sigh. "See that was easy," she told herself. She looked up at the clock and saw that she only had a few hours to get ready. Scrambling off the couch, she got to her feet and proceeded with the long womanly process of getting ready for her date, no wait, not a date, her event with Spike. Yes that sounded good, anything that wouldn't get her worked up about it.

Spike made his way to Dawn's apartment, getting more and more nervous by the second. It was understandable; he had practically made an ass of himself the last time they were together. He now realized that he had feelings for her. He didn't know what kind of feelings, but they were feelings none the less, and they were making this friendship they had very confusing. Not to mention she said she had intentions of seeing where her feeling would go, but that was no guaranty that she would.

He parked the car and made his way up to the building to be buzzed in. "Hey, Spike. Come on up!" He opened the door and made his way up the elevator. He was breathing deeply, if he had a heart it would be pounding right now. The elevator dinged and let him out on the fourth floor finding the door to her apartment. He knocked, "Hold on," he heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and her heart beat. To his surprise and comfort, she was as nervous as he was.

Dawn swung the door open, giving him room to enter, "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," Spike smiled walking in. "So you ready to go?" He was nervous; he knew he looked nervous, he knew she knew he was nervous.

Her hand came to rest on his arm, and she smiled at him gently, "Relax, Spike." He breathed deeply, letting the rest of his apprehensions go, then smiled back at her. He offered her his arm and she took it, making their way back down to the car. "Why are you so nervous anyway? We've gone out to do things a million times before."

He shook his head, "I don't know it's just different this time for some reason," he shrugged.

"Well stop, because you're making me nervous," she laughed.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you have all the power," he scoffed, opening the door for her to get in.

"What?!" she responded laughing and shaking her head at him.

He got in on the other side, closing the door, "Well, let me explain it this way. I've seen you naked and you haven't seen me naked. If you'd seen me naked too then we'd both be on the same page."

"So this is all about me being a stripper? That's what's making you nervous?"

"Well not just that, I am a man, maybe not all man, but I still have the basic instincts. The 'I've seen you naked and kissed you and now I want you all the time' instincts." He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud.

Dawn's eyes lit up at his confession, "Really?" She smiled evilly as she now realized how much power she really had.

"Well isn't that why woman become strippers to begin with? The power they can hold over men and their wallets?" Spike responded, lighting a cigarette to help relieve the anxiety of the situation for him.

Dawn was thoughtful for a moment, "No I did it for the money, but now that you mention it, I do enjoy that feeling."

"Well congratulations, I'm now included in your long list of followers that bask in the glory that is you!" He said smiling at her. "And hopefully that list is either very short or will be growing smaller quickly."

"God, Spike, don't sound so laid back about it." She eyed him up and down. "Besides I need to make money somehow."

"Then you can get a new job. I'm sure Angel can arrange something for you."

She frowned at his current response and change of topic. Dawn had thought it was great that he was alive and back in her life, but she never expected him to start dictating to her what was right and what was wrong. He was a vampire after all. "Right," she said, hoping to move to a different topic of discussion. "So, where are we going to dinner?"

"Oh, I thought we'd go to a nice little Italian place."

"Ooo my favorite! And then to the movies?"

"Of course. Dinner, then to a movie, just like I promised." He put his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

He pulled into a parking space near the restaurant. Spike helped her out of the car, taking her hand. Within a few minutes they were seated.

Dawn looked around, "This is a nice place. It's very quite."

"Yeah, I that's why I like to come here." He smiled and Dawn returned it.

When their meal was done they headed back out to the car and made their way to the movies. "So do you want to watch scary, funny, action or romance?" Spike asked.

"Like I'd ever make you see a romantic film, you wouldn't make it. Not to mention it would ruin the whole 'Big Bad' thing you've tried to keep up." She looked over the list. "How about funny?"

"Funny is good."

They took their seats, getting comfortable with their popcorn. Dawn looked over at Spike and smiled, he smiled back. Dawn nestled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder as the theater darkened and movie started.

As they sat in the dark, Dawn peeked over at Spike out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself, feeling content and happy, something she hadn't felt in long time.

Dawn laid her hand on Spike's thigh, watching and waiting for a reaction. She felt his muscle tense at the initial contact. She figured he was still a bit nervous. With that thought she became a little braver, wanting to test the power that he claimed she had over him. She massaged him, teasing him, running her fingers up and down his thigh.

Spike had tensed at first, not knowing if it was just a touch, or if it was going to go somewhere. When he had begun to relax, that was when it had started, the slow and painfully agonizing touch of her hand, the rubbing and caressing. Did she know that she was even doing it? Yeah, he was pretty sure she was aware of her movement. Did she know what it was doing to him? She was about to find out.

When she was coming dangerously close to his goods, his hand flew to hers and stopped it in its tracks. He turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Enough, luv! You go any farther and you'll be in uncharted territory," he said sternly, trying to get across that he wasn't playing. But Dawn could hear the need in his voice.

He loosened the grip he had on her hand and she moved it down to his knee. "That's better," he breathed in her ear. Then before he pulled back, he let his tongue play along her earlobe.

Dawn pulled her head away looked at him square in the eye. "Hey, that's cheating!" she whispered.

He shrugged, "Well I'm a vampire, and now we're even," he said with a smirk. She frowned at him and turned to face the screen. They stayed like that the rest of the movie.

They made it out to the front of the building. As they walked down the street, Spike pulled Dawn down an alley, pushing her up against a building. He leaned into her, grinding himself along her body.

Before she could say anything a moan escaped her lips. She put her hands up in defense, trying to push him away. "Spike," she complained, making some space between them.

He brought his hand to her chin, holding her gaze. "Don't try to take advantage of the power you have over me unless you're willing to give yourself to me completely." His eyes roamed her face as he breathed her scent in deeply.

Slight fear shone in her eyes and he smiled to comfort her. He moved, backing away. The hand on her face moved down her back to her waist, guiding her. "Let's go home," he said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn woke up, one eye at a time, glancing around as she did so. Where was she, she asked herself, who didn't seem to know any better than she did. Where ever she was it was kind of dark. She sat up to get a better look around. In that one movement, she caused herself so much pain. Her hand flew to her head, as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying with no avail to block it out. Oh yes, it was definite, she had a hangover. But when? She tried to think back, but all the details were fuzzy and there weren't many.

She carefully opened her eyes waiting for another onslaught of pain. When it didn't come, she sighed in relief, promising to be more careful next time. She took another look around, finding she was in her living room. One mystery solved, but now there was a phone ringing and the noise caused her to groan in pain again.

She fumbled for the cell ringing on the side table next to her. She flipped it open without even looking at it to see who it was. She figured it was her boss asking her to come in early. "Yeah?" she said into the phone, attempting to get up from the floor.

For a moment there was no answer on the other end of the line. "Hello?" she tried again.

"Who is this and why are you answering Spike's phone?"

"What? Who are you calling my phone?" It hadn't hit Dawn right away that only had she not checked to see who had called but that if it was even her phone that was ringing.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but you better put Spike on the phone right now!"

"Hey, asshole…!" But Dawn never got to finish her sentence as Spike had jumped up and swiped the phone from her.

"What do ya want, Peaches?"Spike sighed into the phone, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to wake-up and fight off his own hangover.

Angel ignored his comment an continued on, "This is your wake-up call! You are now two hours late for work!" Angel huffed into the phone "do you know how many mettings you missed this morning?"

"I don't know, um… three?" Spike guessed sarcastically.

"Seven, and you're about to miss another one in twenty minutes!" Angel yelled back. "Spike, I don't care where you are, just…"

"What's that? You're break…up! I ca…hello? I can't…you…"

"Hello! Spike? Just get here!"

"What?"

"I said, just…" Angel heard the beep as the call disconnected. "Stupid cell phones," he said as he threw his across the office.

"Was that necessary?" Dawn asked Spike, raising an eyebrow at him.

Spike looked at her innocently. "What?"

"You can get good reception in this area." Spike shrugged at her and then gave a smirk. She shook her head in response, and then remembered the promise she had made to herself the she just broke. "Ah!"

"You too?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this bad in a long time."

"I second that," he said as he settled back down on the floor and patted the area next to him. "Let's go back to bed."

Dawn winkled her nose at the hard floor. "Nah, I'm going to the real bed. It's way more comfy there, I already have a crik in my neck." She squinted, thinking, "How did we get on the floor anyway?"

Spiek looked around confussed, "I'm not sure. What did we do last night?"

"Don't look at me."

"I guess I spent the night," he answered, with a shrug.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Just that I thought I went home last night." He frowned, "I think. I remember driving here to drop you off. You asked me to come in?"

"Well you're lucky, 'cause I don't remember anything." Spike looked between the two of them. They were both fully clothed and it looked as if they had pulled some pillows and blankets off the couch to sleep on the floor. "Hold it, are you still wearing your underwear?" Spike asked, taking into consideration that she was wearing her skirt from last night.

Dawn gave him a dirty look, "Yes, I am," she answered matter of fact-ly. "Why?"

"Good 'cuz I didn't want to have sex with you and not remembered." Dawn rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Thanks, I think." Dawn turned and headed for her bed room.

"Where are you goin'?" Spike crawled up off the floor trying to catch up with her. He noticed there were a few liquor bottles sitting on the kitchen counter.

"To bed," she called over her shoulder.

"I think I found the answer to our problem," Spike called back, picking up one of the empty bottles.

"What is that?"

"Alcohol," he responded simply.

"I already have a head ache I don't want to make it worse. Besides it's too early."

"No, not to help your head ache it's the cause of your headache. It looks like we had a little somethin' to drink last night. About four bottles worth." He turned to follow Dawn into the bedroom. "Ok, well if you're going to bed, what am I supposed to do?" He stopped in the doorway seeing Dawn begin to undress. It was like his own private show. Not as flashy as he was used to seeing her, normally there was dancing involved, but he'd settle for this. Hs head tilted to the side as he watched her half naked body sway around the room.

"Well, do you want to go to work?" Dawn asked peeling off the rest of last night's clothes.

"No," was all he could come up with. He was too distracted to come up with anything more.

"So then do you want to come to bed?" Dawn asked, seductively running her finger along the side of her bed, wearing only her bra and underwear. He nodded deftly in response. She smiled to herself at his awkward behavior. "Then put your tongue back in your mouth and get over here."

"You mean you want to…," he pointed back and forth between them.

"Sleep in the same bed? Yes." His face fell a bit. "Oh c'mon, why does everything with you have to be about me?" She slouched her body, pulling the sheets back to get into bed. "Besides I'm too tired to have sex with you even if I wanted to." He made his way to the other side of the bed.

He started to take his shirt off, and then stopped, looking to Dawn. "Do you mind if I shed some clothes?" Dawn looked at him for a moment, a brief thought of him naked running through her head.

She shook the thought away, releasing him from her gaze. "Sure, it's no big deal," she shrugged it off.

"Ok," Spike pulled his shirt off, slowly, carefully, taking his time. Dawn tried not to watch him. She wondered if he was undressing that was on purpose. When he let his pants fall, she hunkered down into bed, turning her back to him.

Spike smirked at her reactions, realizing that the nonchalant stripper was made very uncomfortable by his little show he had put on for her. He got into bed and laid down facing her back. He wondered about her lately, it was so nice to have her back in his life. However he was confused by his sudden attraction to her. He had never seen her like this before, he wanted to do nothing else but run his hands all over her body right now. She was so close to him now, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Her body was so soft.

Wait, 'her body was so soft'? He hadn't realized, but his hand was stroking her back. "Spike, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, looking over her shoulder.

He sighed before he answered, his unneeded breath brushing across her skin, "I'm sorry," but he didn't stop, "I just can't control myself around you anymore. I've been fighting for days, but seeing you like this now, it's getting to be too much for me to handle." She shifted all the way around to face him, and his hand went to her face, running it along her cheek. She moved into the touch. "Do you still feel like we're moving too fast?" he asked her breathlessly.

She didn't know how to respond. She was glad that he was being honest with her and she did care for him. However she knew that if she said no he would move in for the kill, and she wasn't ready yet. Her eyes roamed his face and she bit her lip. "Looking even hotter won't help the situation, Bit," he shook his head with a smile.

"Spike, I think we're moving just fine now," she said carefully. Before she could say anything more, his lips came crashing down onto hers. She froze at first, surprised by the contact, but soon let the sensations rain over her. She pulled back a moment later for some much needed air.

Spike looked at her concerned, "You ok?" he asked her.

Dawn nodded with a smile, "I just wanted to stop before we got too far along. I don't want you to think that I've changed my mind, because I haven't. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. Let's just lay here and enjoy each other's company. I'm still interested in taking it slow." She watched his expression, waiting for his understanding.

Spike laid down in the bed next to her, sighing contentedly at their new revelation. "C'mon, Bit, lay down and we'll go back to sleep and we can work on it later." She smiled broadly, happy to know that the two of them were on the same page. She gently moved next to him, lying her head on his chest.

They fell asleep soon after, quietly cuddled in bed together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Spike woke when the sun had dropped behind the mountains. His arm was draped over Dawn's form. A smile graced his features as he remembered their admissions from earlier that day. She did care for him like he did for her. He knew deep down she did, he just wanted to hear her say it.

He carefully pulled back the sheets from her body, looking her over, his eyes roaming. He ran his hand down her arm gently, bringing his lips to her pulse point. He kissed her lightly, taking in her scent. She moaned at the touch, being pulled out of sleep. She shifted against him, pressing the back of her body as close as she could.

He laughed at her as he watched her try and bundle under the blankets to go back to sleep. "What are you doing?" He shuffled the blankets around digging for her.

"I was sleeping, but someone had to wake me up," she gruffed.

"We've been sleeping all day. If you'd look outside you'd notice the sun is gone." He kept prodding at her, trying to keep her awake.

"If you don't let me sleep, I'm going to take back everything I said this morning and you will be alone forever," she said with her head stuffed under her pillow.

Spike frowned at her threat, knowing she didn't mean it. "Now c'mon you know you wouldn't be able to live without me."

"I already did it for 5 years, I can do it again." She turned onto her back and started to rub her eyes. "I'm afraid to sit up, my head may still hurt," she frowned, looking up at Spike. "I think I'm hungry," she paused for a moment, "Yup, I'm hungry." She moved to get up out of the bed. She sighed at the slight pain in her head. "I'm going to get a shower and then we can go out if you want." She slowly made her way out of her room and headed to the bathroom.

Spike watched her leave, forgetting that she was only in her bra and underwear. The lazy lustful grin came across his features again as he was distracted by her once more. When he heard the door close he leaned over to the side table, grabbing the remote to Dawn's TV. Spike flipped through the channels trying to take his mind off of the naked Dawn in the bathroom.

Spike could see the bathroom door from where he was sitting in the bed. He glanced over at the door, and then looked away. After awhile he caught himself staring at it. He could see her through the door, he just knew it. Could see her moving around in there, he could defiantly hear her with his senses. The water turned on, and he heard the shower curtain slid across the bar as she entered the tub.

Spike opened the door to the bathroom and moved through the steamy room. He could see her form through the shower curtain, letting the water run down her naked body. He got closer to the tub, his fingers hesitantly grasping the edge of the curtain. Spike pulled the curtain back quickly, before he could argue with himself about it.

Dawn's eyes shot open in shock at the sudden exposure. She tried to cover herself with her hands as Spike climbed into the tub, still holding her in his gaze, she unmoving. After a moment she relaxed a bit as he moved closer to her, their bodies almost touching, the water and steam warming both of them.

Spike reached out for her, placing a hand on her hip. Dawn shuddered under his touch. At that he pulled her roughly against him, grinding into her. Her breasts brushed along his bare chest as he brought his other hand to the back of her neck. He crashed his mouth down onto hers as he held her in place with his hands. She swayed against him, giving into the pleasures.

Spike adjusted them swinging her around, pressing her back against the shower wall. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. He threw his head back in pleasure at the sensations, and then brought his mouth down to her neck, nipping roughly at her skin. Dawn moaned his name as he continued his menstruations. She allowed him access to her most sensitive parts, putting her left foot on the lip of the tub. "Please, Spike," she begged, thrusting up against his hardened manhood. He couldn't hold back anymore as he thrust up into her, grabbing her ass with both hands and lifting her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh, god, Spike," she panted and developed a chant, "Spike, Spike…"

"Spike!" Dawn called his name, trying to get his attention. "Spike!" She stood in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked being caught off guard. He shook his head, coming out of his daydream. He grabbed a nearby pillow, covering his lap.

"Are you going to get dressed or what? Do you need to take a shower?" She asked moving over to her mirror, finishing her make-up and double checking her outfit.

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm workin' on it. No shower, I'm good."

Dawn turned around, looking him over for a moment, quirking an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Are you ok, Spike? You look a little uncomfortable," she said concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. On second thought, maybe a shower wouldn't be so bad," he tried to look innocent, the whispered under his breath, "A cold one would be good."

"Ok, well get ready or I'm going to leave without you." Spike nodded in response, watching her walk out of the room.

He sighed deeply, putting his head in his hands. It was getting worse, much worse. Now he was having elaborate fantasies about her while she was in the shower. He chucked his 'lap' pillow across the bed with a huff. He frowned as he got up out of bed. He wrinkled his nose at the dirty clothes from the night before, as he gathered them to take them with him to the bathroom.

Spike stepped out of the bathroom, picking at his clothes. "I think we need to stop off at the law firm. I need a change of clothes," he said as he entered the kitchen. She nodded in understanding.

"Sure. Do you think you can make it in undetected?" she asked mocking him.

"Course," he answered simply with a shrug.

"By Angel?" she said with a smirk.

"I hope so. If not, you're with me, and how much of scene is he really going to make with you there?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –**

They pulled into the parking garage under Wolfram and Heart. They made their way up the elevator to the apartment floor. Spike poked his head out of the elevator, checking to make sure there was no one coming down the hall. "C'mon, keep it moving, I want to be in and out."  
"I bet," she smirked, following him into his own private quarters. She looked around, a bit curious as to his living conditions. Dawn frowned, taking everything in. Bland basic furniture with white walls, everything so moderen looking and simplistic. "This is so not you," she shook her head in disappointment.  
"You're telling me! I just ended up with the place. I haven't had the time to spruce it up." He went to his bedroom, shuffling through his drawers for clean clothes. Dawn followed him, watching him from the doorway. "I spend more time in my office than I do here. Wolfram and Heart is an all hours kind of place. I usually just come up here to change and rest in between jobs." Spike started to pull his clothes off, causing Dawn to jolt in awareness.  
"I'm sorry," she turned her back to him to let him get changed.  
"It's alright," he chuckled, "I don't mind."

She changed the subject, "You should totally redecorate this apartment." She glanced carefully over her shoulder, "I could help you if you wanted?" she offered.

Finished, he came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips. She flinched a bit, caught off guard by the touch. He smiled at her reaction, as he placed his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed against him, leaning into his embrace. "I think I'd like that," he whispered into her ear. "Maybe you could move in and then I'd have a reason to spend more time here." He gripped her hips roughly, holding her against him. "Maybe too much time," he said with an evil grin.

Dawn smiled, pulling out of his embrace. "So you ready to go?" Spike frowned at her, as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, let's go." He brought up the rear as they entered the hallway. That allowed them to be verbally accosted by Angel.

"Hey you two! Spike, where have you been?" Angel stalked toward them, pointing. "I had to move two meetings to tomorrow morning and you had better be here. You," Angel jabbed Spike in the chest, "were the one who wanted to make yourself useful and help out around here. I don't even know where you've been!"

"He's been with me," Dawn answered simply. "We've been spending some time together the last couple days."

Angel looked to Dawn. "Dawn, I understand that you haven't seen Spike in a long while, and finding out that he's alive has probably been hard on you." His features softened, he could never yell at Dawn, "However, Spike, as much as he doesn't like to admit it," he glared at Spike, "has work to do and clients to take care of."

"Look, I'll make a deal with you, Angel," Dawn had a cocky grin on her face, "If you let Spike and I go out now, I'll make sure that he's here bright and early tomorrow morning for his meetings." She smiled sweetly.

Angel's gaze shifted between the two of them, and then he sighed deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before answering, "Alright," then looked to Spike, "but you better be here tomorrow. And don't pull anymore of this hooky bullshit." Angel turned around, heading to his own apartment.

Spike looked at Dawn in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Dawn shrugged, continuing to the elevator, "You have to be cute."

" Hey! I'd like to think I'm cute," Spike responded.

"And you have to be a girl. I learned a long time ago that Angel has a soft spot for girls."

Spike laughed, "Yeah no kidding, especially virgins." Dawn frowned at him, hitting the button for the garage.

Spike sat across the table from Dawn as she ate her cheese burger. She checked her watch, taking sip of her drink. "I have to head over to the club in about an hour," she said in between bites, "If you want we can get together afterward, I shouldn't be too late tonight."

"Oh, sure," he nodded, "What time do you think you'd get done?"

"I don't know around 12, maybe 12:30."

Spike nodded again, becoming uncomfortable by the conversation of her working at the club. "Uh, Bit?" he started, picking at invisible lint on his sleeve. She looked up at him attentively. "Do you have to go to work tonight?"

"Of course I do Spike. I can't call off now. I'll never find someone to cover less than an hour before my shift starts." She reached her hand out across the table, placing it on top of his hand to steady his nervous picking. "It'll only be for a few hours, no big deal. And so long as you go to your meetings tomorrow, we can stay up as late as you want." She took another bite of her burger, and Spike sighed quietly to himself. "So you can go back home and I'll meet you there later, ok?"

A moment later the waitress came with the check. Dawn moved to pay it and Spike stopped her, "I'll get it, luv."

"No way, you didn't even order anything, I've got it."

"I insist." Spike paid the bill and they headed back to the car.

"Go ahead and drop me off at home, I need to grab a few things and I'll drive my car over there." They stopped in front of her apartment building and she turned to look at Spike. "Thanks Spike." She leaned toward him, giving him a gentle kiss. She pulled back, frowning at his expression. "Are you ok?" Her hand went to his cheek, he looked up at her.

Spike nodded, an idea coming to mind, "Yeah, so I'll be at my apartment, when you get done you can meet me over there," he assured her.

"Right, I'll see you later." She got out of the car and he watched her go.

Like hell he was going to let her go to that club by herself with no protection. There were all kinds of weirdoes at those places. He knew she didn't want him there, but what if she didn't know he was there? She could do her thing and he would be there to protect her, not to mention get a good show.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 –**

Spike nestled himself in the back of the bar, covered in darkness. He didn't want Dawn to know that he was there, watching, no not watching, that would be weird. Protecting, yeah that's it protecting. He quietly sipped his whiskey and took a drag off his cigarette.

For the last hour he had been ignoring the girls who occupied the stage. He wasn't here for them, so he wasn't going to waste his time watching them. He sighed, stabbing out his cigarette and then lit another one. "And now, the girl you've been waiting for, Miss. Sunny Dale!" Spike looked up at the name, as Dawn made her way out onto the stage. She strutted forward, gaining enough momentum to propel herself around the pole in front of her. The whole room cheered loudly as she continued her physical routine, before removing her top to revel her bra.

Spike watched in awe as she moved. His thoughts began to wonder to his earlier daydream, Dawn naked and wet in the hot steamy shower. He moaned, shifting his position in the booth, his pants beginning to get too tight. He couldn't do this, he had to look away from her, had to think of something else he could do while sitting here, something that wasn't looking at Dawn. Not to mention the sudden building anger he had for all the men that were eyeing Dawn up like some piece of meat.

Dawn enjoyed dancing, she liked the attention. It was something she never got a lot of growing up. Until Spike had made his way back into her life, she had also been kind of lonely with her family being so far away from her. She had made that choice, she didn't belong where they were, she didn't really feel like she belonged anywhere. However here on the stage, she felt at peace, and like she was being watched?

She tried to stay focused and finish her routine, but she couldn't help feeling like there was someone out in the audience who was staring at her in a creepy way. In a way though it felt slightly familier. She squinted out into the dark, trying to see if there was anyone specific giving off the weird vibe.

During the distraction, she hadn't realized that she had walked too close to the edge of the stage. A drunk and enthusiastic patron took advantage of her mistake, sitting up and lunging toward her. He started groping at her legs. Dawn was caught off guard by the jerking, beginning to lose her balance in her heels. "Whoa," she looked down at the customer, "Hey, let go!" she struggled to get free of his grasp. A guy sitting next to the out of control customer grabbed for his shoulders, to help convince him to sit down. Dawn looked up, searching around for someone to help her, but there wasn't a bouncer in sight.

Spike looked back up at the sound of her voice. Shock came over his face as he saw she was struggling with someone on the stage. "Mike!" she called out to the bar.

A young guy glanced up from pouring a drink. "I'm on my way, babe!" Spike watched him take his time, and looked back to the stage. The man was getting settled, but still had Dawn, it seemed as if he was going to take her down with him.

Spike took off, shoving the table out of the way, running toward her. Before he got to her though, Dawn fell down and almost slipped off the stage into the guy's lap. Now sitting, the man continued to fondle her and the surrounding men joined in, as she tried to find a position that would allow her to get up.

Spike yanked up two of the men by their collars, Dawn sliding out of their laps and onto the floor. "Oww!" she cried out in pain. A bouncer came out from the back of the club followed by Mike from the bar. "Hey, buddy!" the bouncer approached Spike, and he shoved the man away from him, causing the bouncer to fall to the ground.

Dawn looked up and seeing Spike lifting her two attackers, anger graced her features. Spike threw the men aside, as the bouncer went to grab him. Mike kneeled down to help Dawn up. "You ok?" Mike asked, checking her over.

"I think so," she answered, shifting a bit with a frown. Spike turned on the bouncer just as he got close enough to touch him, shoving him to the ground. He looked down at Dawn, as Mike tried to help her up. "Oww, no that hurts!" Dawn whined.

"I'll take it from here, mate." Spike squatted down, moving to pick Dawn up. Mike eyed him as he lifted Dawn up into his arms. "C'mon, Bit."

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked, annoyed that he hadn't listened to her and knowing that none of this would have happened if he hadn't of been there.

"I'm taking you home, luv." He carried her toward the door, as she fought to get out of his embrace. "Dawn, you can't walk, I just saw you fall when you tried," Spike argued.

"This is true. However, I can't go outside in my underwear!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He turned back heading toward the dressing room area. "You damn Summers women can't even let a man rescue you properly." He sat her down in a chair, allowing her to take her heels off and attempt to get changed, with very little ease. She floundered putting her jeans on.

"I can't put my sneakers on, my ankle hurts too much."

"I can carry you out to the car," he offered. She glared at him.

"I don't think I have a choice," she pouted, rolling her eyes. She held her shoes in her right hand, waiting for him to lift her up.

"Well don't get all excited about it," Spike scoffed as he hefted her into his arms and carried her to his car outside.

They rode to Dawn's apartment in silence, with the exception for the argument they had about why she needed to go home and not reconvene at Spike's like they'd planned. Spike glanced over at Dawn a couple of times before reaching their destination. He parked out in front, turning the engine off. They sat in the dark for a few moments, unmoving.

Spike looked up at her, "I'll help you upstairs, Bit." She didn't even look at him as he made his way around the car, opening the door and lifting her up again. She buzzed them in and they took the elevator to her level, reaching her apartment door. Once inside, Spike took her straight to her bedroom, settling her gently on her bed. "Prop up your foot and get comfy, because you're not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll go get you some ice." He walked out to the kitchen.

"This is really your fault, you know!" she called out to him from the bedroom.

"Dawn, you work in a place where there are scumbags who want more than to watch you take your clothes off. And tonight, a few of them almost got what they wanted," he slammed the freezer door shut, stalking back into the bedroom. "You are going to stay in this bed for the next forty eight hours, after which you will march down to that club and turn in your plastic stripper shoes. I'll talk to Angel and by next week you will have a real job, and you won't have to work in that club again."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him, with a look that could kill. "You do not get to dictate my life to me, Spike! I was making it just fine without you before and I could do it again!" she yelled at him. "You weren't supposed to be there tonight. Do you remember the little conversation we had when you dropped me off here? I think it went something like, 'go home and I'll meet you after I'm done.' Does that sound familiar?"

"I worry about you, Dawn! Besides, look what happened, it was a good thing I was there," Spike defended.

"If someone hadn't been there to distract me, then I never would have walked that close to the end of the stage and been grabbed."

"That fact that you have to worry about that should tell you something!"

"It is a small occupational hazard that rarely happens, unless some asshole who doesn't listen shows up and fills the air with his Spike-ness!"

"Fills the air with my Spike-ness? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I can tell when you're around, Spike. I'll be honest, I didn't know it was you at first, it's been awhile. I could feel you watching me the whole time."

"That's impossible! I wasn't even looking at you the entire time! I was just sitting in the room, in the back of the club." He stopped for a moment to consider what she was trying to say, "Wait, you can feel me?" He frowned at her, "Are you serious?" Dawn nodded in an exaggerated movement.

"Like I said, I know when you're around. It's like the hair sticks up on the back of my neck, I don't know any other way to explain it, and I don't know how it happened." Spike sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

Reaching out a hand to her cheek, "I'm sorry I yelled, and I'm sorry I freaked out at the club. You're also right about me dictating your life. You're an adult and you've been making your own decisions for awhile."

"Well thanks, Spike." Dawn smiled at him, turning into his touch.

"I just think it would be better if you quit and got a job doing something else."

"Oh, shut up, Spike!" she shoved him, hard, "Just let it go already, I don't want to hear anymore. If I had a problem with my job, I would have quit by now. It seems that you are the only one who has a problem." She sighed deeply in frustration, looking down at her lap. "Look, I'm all settled in, can you just pull me out a t-shirt and sleep pants and then you can go."

"I'm not leaving you alone, you can't even walk. Right now it's the twisted ankle, but tomorrow I'm sure there will be bruising all down your legs. You fell from a stage four feet up, if you're not feeling it now, you will be later."

"No, I'm fine. To be honest I just don't want to be around you right now." Spike looked down in sadness, feeling dejected. He stood up, walking over to Dawn's clothes chest, figuring out which drawer her sleep clothes were.

He deposited them next to her, "There you go, and I guess you'll call me later." Dawn shrugged at him, not making eye contact. "Ok, I'll let you sleep." Spike slowly made his way out of the apartment building.

He flounced down into the driver's seat of his car. Well he had certainly fucked things up this time. HE didn't even know if she was going to call. She had been right, it really wasn't any of his business, but he cared for her and he wanted to make it his business. He didn't want her dancing on a pole for the rest of her life. There was no real future in that, and she deserved something more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 –**

Spike sat at his desk in his office. He had arrived at work when he and Dawn said he would. He sighed deeply, fiddling with a pencil and leaning back in his chair. His gaze drifted to the window, looking out into the daylight. He had a meeting to go to in the next half hour, something about a demon that needed the law firm to get him out of some trouble. However, his thoughts kept traveling to Dawn, and he worried about her current condition.

Dawn groaned loudly, shifting in bed, as she woke up. She sighed realizing that Spike had been right about how she was going to feel the next morning. She was going to need to call off for the night and maybe even tomorrow night. She looked at her clock, it read 11:15, then rubbed her eyes as she attempted to sit up.

She looked down at her ankle, the ice had melted and the water inside the bag was room temperature. Then she caught sight of her legs. There was a large bruise on the inside of her right thigh from the heel of her shoe gabbing her on her way off the stage, along with a scrape on the outside of her left leg. She frowned in pain, and noticed that her back side hurt as well from the fall to the floor.

She groaned again as she tried to get up out of bed. She placed her feet on the ground, attempting to stand up. "Ow!" she cried feeling the pain as she tried to avoid putting pressure on her right ankle. She hopped around her apartment getting set up for her stay in the bedroom for the day.

After she went to the bathroom, got something to eat and reloaded her plastic bag of ice, she settled back down on the bed. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels stopping on trash television.

She sighed, looking down at her legs and ankle. She was going to have to call off from work tonight. There was no way she was going to be able to dance in this condition. The club wouldn't be open for another hour, so she wasn't worried about calling them yet.

Spike entered his apartment. His day wasn't done yet, far from it. He needed to grab a quick shower and a change of clothes. He looked around the space on the way to the bathroom. Dawn had been right, it wasn't him and he needed to change it.

Spike pulled out his cell phone, "Yeah, this is Spike. Can I get ah," he looked around, "I think five gallons of dark green paint, 3 gallons of light brown for the kitchen, another four gallons of a wine colored red and we're going to need new tile for the bathroom," he added, eyeing up the plain white tile, "But I'll deal with that later. I'm also going to need a book to use something to pick out new furniture, for all the rooms. And don't forget brushes and all that other stuff for the paint." He paused while the person on the other line took the information down. "And you can go ahead and put that on Angel's personal account." Then he flipped the phone closed. He started to move all the large furniture away from the walls in all the rooms.

A few hours later, Angel marched up to Spike's apartment door. He knocked furiously, waiting for an answer. "Come in!" Spike called from inside.

Angel threw open the door, "Spike, what happened? You said you were going to be right back."

"Uh huh," Spike responded sounding distracted by what he was doing.

"Yeah, and that was four hours ago!" He watched Spike roll paint onto the wall, than he frowned, "What are you doing? Why are you painting?"

Spike stopped, backing up to take a look at what he'd done so far. "I'm redoing the apartment."

"Why?" Spike shrugged, running the roller into the paint tray.

"Thought I could use a change, that's all," putting the roller back on the living room wall.

"I hate to be nosey, Spike, but does this have anything to do with Dawn?"

"Huh, no," Spike rolled more vigorously.

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

"Spike, you're out of paint on your roller." Spike looked at the patchy and thin rounds he had done.

His shoulders dropped, as he sighed and threw the roller down into the tray. He turned to Angel, "It's just that, I think I screwed up last night."

"Look you don't need to go into it with me," Angel turned toward the door.

"Hey, you asked." Angel stopped and turned back to face him. "She told me not to go to the bar. I didn't listen," he thought back to the events of last night, "glad I did though." Spike went back to painting the wall.

"Did something happen at the bar last night, Spike? Is Dawn ok?"

"Sort'a. She's a little banged up. She was pulled off the stage, twisted her ankle. She'll be laid up a few days."

"She was pulled off the stage?" Angel asked, "What does she do again?"

"She's a stripper, Angel, a fucking stripper!" Spike threw the roller again, this time across the room, "I mean, why is she doin' it? She's so much better than that."

"So she got pulled off the stage by a 'customer'?"

Spike nodded, "Oh yeah, then while she's bein' mauled by every man sittin' in the front row, I pull her out and rescue her to take her home. Do I get any thanks? No! I get yelled at and told to leave after I get her home. She kicked me out of the apartment, Angel!" Spike sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

Angel rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what to tell you, Spike. Have you told her how you feel about her profession?"

"I thought I made that clear to her several times." Spike looked up at him.

"What did you say to her?" Angel asked, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I told her she should quit her job and you could probably find her something more respectable here."

"Well, that could be why she didn't respond to your request," Angel turned away from Spike, strolling around in a circle and shaking his head. "First off, you can't tell a woman what to do, as much as we like to think we can, you can't. Second, you really can't tell a Summers woman what to do, because they could kill you." Spike sighed deeply. "You need to talk to her and listen to her and consider each of your feelings." Angel stopped talking and stared out with a faraway look on his face. Then he shook the thought out of his head and looked back at Spike. "So why don't you take the rest of the day off, the sun's going down, go talk to Dawn." Angel looked around the apartment as headed out, "By the way, I like what you're doing with place. That's a good color," he noticed the other cans of paint, "Are you doing the other rooms too?"

"Oh, yeah," Spike said over his shoulder from his bedroom as he quickly changed his clothes. He caught up with Angel and they walked out of the apartment together. "I was going to replace the tiles in the bathroom and maybe even the cabinets in the kitchen," Spike shrugged as they entered the elevator, "You know, just change everything. It was bloody boring. I just never had the urge to do it."

Angel nodded, thinking about his place, "Maybe I should do the same to mine, their should be enough money in my budget. I think I'll make a call when I get back to my office."

"Sounds great, Angel. Well I'll be off." Spike said as the elevator opened for the office floor and Angel stepped off.

"Good luck, Spike."

"Thanks, don't wait up." Spike winked at Angel, as the doors closed to take him to the garage level.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – **

Spike hit the buzzer again, trying to get Dawn to let him in. "Dawn, please let me up! Are you even in there?" He had been waiting at the door for ten minutes and so far wasn't getting an answer. "C'mon, Dawn." Exasperated, he sighed with his back leaning against the building and slid down to the sidewalk. Finally there was a buzz and the door lock released, letting him in. He jumped up and made his way in and up to her apartment door, where she was waiting with the door opened and leaning against the door jamb.

Spike scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground, as he swung her around. "I'm so glad you let me up," he whispered into her ear, setting her down gently.

Dawn pulled back from him, "Spike, for future reference, I heard you the first time you hit the button. I just don't move as fast I used to," Dawn quirked an eyebrow at him, pointing at her foot.

Realization hit Spike that she was still hurt and he had made her get out of bed and walk across her apartment to open the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, luv," he responded kissing her forehead and tucking her head under his chin. "Let's go sit down so you can get off that foot." He lifted her up into his arms, "Bedroom or couch?" he asked.

"Bedroom, I'm already set up in there," he headed for the room, "Oh, but I need a glass of water!"

"We'll get you settled first, then I'll get you whatever you want." He placed her down on the bed, letting her get comfortable. "You need more ice?" She thought about it, shaking her head no. "Alright, one glass of water coming up," he headed back out to the kitchen.

"Can I have a sandwich too, I haven't eaten dinner yet. PB and J is fine."

"You got it," he called back. "I started painting the apartment today."

"That was quick."

"Well you were right, it wasn't me, and I figured there was no better time than the present to take care of it," he shrugged, coming into the room with a glass and plate. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, handing her dinner.

She sat up a little straighter, taking the plate, "That was only a suggestion. I didn't mean do it today."

"Well I had nothin' better to do," he smiled at her, then changed the subject, "So how are you feeling?" He looked her legs and ankle over, "I see the swelling has gone down."

She nodded, "I guess I'm ok. I'm really sore. You were right about waking up in more pain. I found some new bruises this morning." She took a bite out of her sandwich. "I called off from work for the next couple days. Even if my ankle allows me to walk around in those heels, I'm too bruised up to use the pole."

Spike's mind wondered at the word pole. He tried to pay attention, he did. However the image of Dawn swinging around on a pole, like she did last night, was a hard image to push aside. Speaking of hard… "So, what did you do today?" Spike attempted to change the subject away from her profession.

She opened her arms, palms up, and looked around her, "This is about it. Watched some TV, I took a nap. That's about it, you?"

"I had a few meetings this morning, filed some paperwork, the usual." He looked down at the floor. "Dawn I want to apologize for last night. I don't have the right to dictate your life, and I'm sorry. I can't force you to quit, or change, anything."

Dawn nodded in understanding, "I can understand why you don't like it, you love me and you don't want anyone to have me but you. It's that whole possessive vampire thing, I totally get it. But you have to get over that, it's really not a big deal."  
Spike frowned at her, "That's not why I want you to quit," he said shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, that's part of it, but that's not the only reason I want you to quit," he responded defensively. He paused for a moment, taking a breath before he started again. "I just think that there are more dignified jobs that you could be doing. I only suggested Angel because he's a nice connection to have to get a decent job or even as a reference," Spike explained, "You are so much better than swingin' and dancin' around on stage. You deserve more respect."

Dawn shook her head, looking down at her lap. "You just don't get it, Spike. I like, no, I love what I do! Do I want to do it forever, no, but I make great money, get all the attention I want, and I can sleep in the next morning." She watched his reaction, waiting for it to sink in.

Spike frowned at her, he didn't understand. He had always thought that the women who did those kinds of jobs had had no other options, runaways, or got caught up in drug or prostitution rings. He had never considered that anyone would legitimately enjoy stripping on a regular basis for a bunch of assholes like he saw last night. "So you enjoy what you do?" Spike looked to Dawn who didn't say anything, but gave him the look of 'duh'. "Ok." He gave a look of defeat.

"So does this mean that we never have to have this conversation again?" Dawn asked hopefully.

Spike sighed, crawling over Dawn to lie next to her on the other side of the bed. "I can't promise that. There's a good chance we'll have this conversation again." He looked up at her. "I'm just concerned for your safety is all. I'll always worry about you no matter what," he placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing gently, "I just can't help thinking what might of happened if I wasn't there last night." He sighed, thinking of the worst.

"Spike, last night has only happened three times in the two and half years I've worked there. The first was me learning the ropes, second was an over excited customer, and the third," she pointed at him, "that was your fault."

"Yeah, what's with that anyway? You never really explained last night. You can tell where I am and all."

Dawn shook her head, "No, I can't tell where you are, I know if you're close. I can tell if something bad has happened to you to. Remember when Glory had you when I was younger?" he nodded mesmerized, "I about felt everything you went through, to a much lesser extent of course."

He sat up, bringing his face closer hers and running a hand down her cheek, "You never told me that." She shrugged, looking away from his eyes. "If that's true then how did you not know I was back?"

"I think because I was so far away from you when it happened, and I wasn't paying enough attention to it when I got back. I thought you were gone for good, why go searching for something you saw disappear with your own eyes."

"Good point."

"Why didn't you come to see me?"

"I did once, sorta. Angel and I went to Rome a few years back for some business, but we never saw you or Buffy. When we stopped by you guys weren't home, Andrew was though." Dawn frowned, "I guess Andrew never told you then?"

"No, he never mentioned it."

"Well I can imagine why. We were both there for Buffy and he probably didn't want to bother the two of you with us being there."

"Probably." Spike watched the glow fade from her face, an obvious flinch from the Buffy comment. He moved his hand to make her look at him. They had heated eye contact before Spike leaned in to kiss her and Dawn followed his lead, kissing him back roughly. He brought his hand from her chin to her shoulder and slid it down her arm to her side.

Dawn pressed her chest against him as close as she comfortably could. She broke the kiss, allowing their foreheads to touch, "Spike," she whispered.

"Yeah," he asked, trying to catch his unneeded breath.

"I love you."

"I know, Bit, I love you to." He went back to kissing her deeply, continuing to draw her closer to him. He put his hand on the other side of her hip on the bed, lying across her lap, pushing her down into the bed. Dawn sunk down the pillow making room for her to lie beneath him without banging her head on the head board. He applied the pressure of his body down on her, plastering himself along the top half of her body.

He started to grind into her hip, "Ow!" Dawn squirmed in pain and Spike jumped back like he'd been burned.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Bit." He kissed her forehead, "What hurts, it's not your ankle is it?" She shook her head no.

"I have bruises on the inside on my thigh." She was wearing a pair of sweat shorts, and was able to show him the bruise clearly by laying her right leg out to the side. "See?" Spike shifted over her, moving down her body and resting between her thighs.

"Yeah, I see," he whispered against her skin. He ran his lips lightly along the mark, gently kissing it. "Does that make it feel better?" She nodded slowly, not trusting herself to talk. He watched her face for a reaction as he kissed her thigh again.

"You know there's also a bruise on this side to," she said with an innocent tone. She turned her left knee in toward him to show him the outside of her thigh. He sat up a bit higher on his elbows to allow her space to show him.

"Aw, does that one hurt to?" She nodded again, as he moved toward it to treat it to the same caresses the other had. Dawn whimpered in pleasure at the touch.

"Spike, that feels so good." He smirked up at her, watching her expressions, as he continued to kiss her thighs and ran his hands over her legs and hips. He moved back up her body till they met each other's gaze again.

Dawn just looked at him, studying his face, not sure where to proceed to next. Deep down she knew what she wanted, to be loved, cherished and cared for by this man, or vampire. She wanted to be with him right now, wanted nothing else more, not even those other things.

Spike could see it in her eyes, not to mention what he found in her scent. Dawn wanted to take the next step and he was more than willing to help her out. "Spike, I …," she trailed off at a whisper, looking down.

"Yes? What is it, Bit?" he asked, bringing her face to look at him, giving her a worried stare. When she didn't respond, "You ok?"

She put on a fake smile, nodding, "Yeah, it's just that. Well I never thought that in a million years this would happen." She sighed, "I mean you were in love with Buffy, then you were dead or gone or whatever. Now here you are and you're alone with me and obviously completely into me," she giggled shyly, "And now I'm rambling," she said more to herself.

Spike chuckled at her, pulling her in for a kiss. "Don't worry about it, Luv." He nuzzled her neck, pausing at her pulse point. "I love you, Dawn."

Then she shocked him with her next statement, or sort of, "Um, Spike, do you think…that ah, we could, you know…," she smiled with a hopeful look and a naughty glint in her eye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

Dawn had definitely shocked him with her request. While it wasn't very articulate she was able to convey to him the general idea of what she wanted to do. Spike wanted to, there was no doubt, but what about her was that really what she wanted? He needed to ask, so he tried, "You want to, ah…the two of us, together?" Yeah he wasn't doing a very good job either. She nodded in response.

"I think I do, yeah," she said thoughtfully, running her hands along his arms, gently massaging them.

Spike sighed in pleasure at the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying it fully. "Wait a second," he shook his head pulling himself back to attention, "are you sure?" he looked her right in the eye.

She gripped his arms, pulling him up to her, wincing slightly from the pain, and kissed him roughly running her hands down his back to his ass. Pulling back a bit, she asked, "Yeah, I'm sure." She had taken him by surprise once again by her forwardness. Any other time he had been the one to initiate the actions between them, she had just gone along with it.

"I think if you want to we can, but we need to be carefully." He looked her over remembering her injuries.

Dawn pouted, "But that's no fun, rough is so much better," she rolled her body against his.

Spike quirked an eyebrow at her, "That so?" he asked taken aback by her comment. He sat up on his knees, lifting her legs up in front of him gently, resting them on his shoulders. He grabbed the waist band of her shorts, pulling them off of her, as she simultaneously yanked her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"I need help with the bra, I can't get it off at this angle. You need to drop my legs." Spike looked down at her, taking in her beauty, and sighed.

"We don't need to rush, Dawn. Don't you want us to take our time and make it last?" He couldn't understand why she wanted to rush through this precious moment. He knew he wanted to take his time with her. He didn't want to hurt her more than he thought he needed to.

Dawn, however had a very strong need in her eyes, and just wanted to feel release already. "How about we go fast now and then we'll take it slow later?" she offered him, throwing her legs to his sides and pulling him down to kiss her. All thought flew out the window as he ran his hands over her body, enjoying every minute of it. He moved the kiss to her neck, nibbling lightly. Dawn brought her mouth to his ear, "How about we get you out of those clothes," she whispered before she licked the shell of his ear. He shuddered at the feel of it, while Dawn's hands went to his waist band, pulling his shirt out of his pants quickly and tugging it over his head.

She marveled at his body as she continued to his belt and pants fastenings. Spike took her hands in his, stopping her for a moment, "Dawn, slow down," he chuckled at her, leaning into her, pressing their bodies together. He thrust himself against her, rubbing all the right places between her legs. She moaned loudly, letting him know she was really ready for this.

"Spike…" she moaned again as his kisses moved from her mouth to her shoulder, pushing the straps of her bra out of the way of his trail. He tucked a finger into each strap and ran them down her arms, continuing to fold the cups down to unveil her breasts to him. Spike took one in his mouth, while he stroked the other. Dawn arched her back into the touch, and rolled her hips against his lower body again, feeling that spark of pleasure. She moved her hands down to his waist band again, but paused reaching further and cupping him in her hand, massaging gently.

Spike pulled back a bit, searching her face, as he felt waves of pleasure course through his body from her one intimate touch. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Dawn frowned at him, "What do you think I'm doing?" She was confused, she'd never done that to a guy and had him ask her what she was doing before. They all just went with it, usually enjoying it so long as she didn't go to rough. She proceeded to emphasize her point by gripping a bit harder and giving him a slight tug, she figured he wouldn't mind.

Spike didn't really, he purred at the sensation, still confused as to how his Dawn in her young age would know how to do something like that. Well she really wasn't that young, what like 21 or 22, but no time to really get that kind of experience. "Dawn, you need to stop that. You're going to rush me into it. I won't be able to slow down, and I might hurt you." He kissed her lovingly.

"Spike, are you ok?" Dawn asked concerned. He nodded in response, "I know you won't hurt me," she said trustingly. She pulled him down to her again, but he didn't seem as into it. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Why don't you lay on your back?"

Spike frowned at her, "Why?"

"Well that way I can be in more control and you don't have to worry," she smiled innocently up at him. "C'mon," she said setting up so she could move out of his way.

"Your bruises, luv," he cautioned, as he moved backward to allow her room, "Won't it hurt them?"

Dawn shrugged, "It shouldn't too much if we're careful." Spike lay dawn slowly, watching her move to get settled on his lap. "Besides we're not going to be able to do it this way anyway. All the movement is eventually going to get to the inner bruise and my ankle," she leaned down over him to kiss him, "We'll have to, I don't know, do it doggie style," she whispered.

Spike sat up startled, "What?" she was shocking him more and more with every second.

"Shh, it's fine, Spike, just relax."She pushed him down with a hand on his chest. She kissed him deeply, lightly grinding herself into his lap. Spike's hands flew to her hips, locking on tight. Dawn kissed his lips and moved down his neck to his chest, taking her time as she worked her way down. Her hands moved to his waist band again attempting a second time to remove his pants so they could get the show on the road. "You good, Spike?" she asked, slowly tugging down his pants. Spike nodded enjoying the treatment.

Dawn noticed that Spike still had his boots on which was going to make getting the pants off a little harder. She kept her place on his lap and turned around to face his feet, untying his boots and yanking them off. Spike watched the view of her ass bouncing around as she wrestled his feet free. "There," she said, removing his pants the rest of the way and turning back to face him. He was now totally naked to her, and she finished undressing herself, throwing her bra and underwear across the room. She ran her hands over his chest, continuing to rub their nakedness together.

Spike reached to her clit, massaging gently, causing her to moan and buck against his hand. "That feel good, Bit?" She nodded vigorously, praying her wouldn't stop.

"Oh, please, Spike…" she moaned, "Please…"

"Please what?" he asked taunting her.

"Please fuck me."

"My pleasure, Bit. But are you sure?" Dawn nodded, "Alright, just remember that you need to…" Before he could finish, she lifted up on her knees allowing herself room to get him lined up and slid down onto him. He looked at her wide eyed, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she frowned, "except for the lack of movement, but I can fix that," Dawn smiled as she began to rock back and forth.

"Wait, hold on a tic," Spike held her still on him, "You're fine, no pain of any kind, other than your fall?" She shook her head no, he frowned.

"C'mon, we need to switch positions anyway, I can't sit like this for the whole production." She lifted herself up, resuming on all fours next to him on the bed, giving him a expectant look. Spike shrugged to himself, residing to figuring it out later, because right now he had more important fun things to do.

Spike sat up on his knees, coming up behind her. He placed him hands at her sides, running them up to her shoulders then bringing them down to her hips again, as he prepared to settle himself inside her, thrusting swiftly, she moaned. He waited a moment to let her get reacquainted with him, before moving quickly in and out of her. She liked it rough, he'd give her rough. He gripped her hips tightly pulling her back over his shaft again and again.

Dawn supported herself with the head board attempting to sit up a little straighter. Spike took advantage of the angle, moving his right hand to the front of her body. He slid it down to the juncture of her thighs, brushing her clit with his fingers to help her along. As she rubbed against his hand, the movement was answered by the thrusting of Spike behind her. His left hand went to her shoulder, holding her tighter in place as he neared his release, unneeded breath becoming ragged.

Dawn squeezed around him, coming to the edge and just needing a little more to be pushed over. Within a few more thrusts, her knees almost buckled, as Spike grabbed her hips again to support her as he finished last with a growl. Lifting her up so her back was plastered to his chest, they both panted. Spike kissed her neck, as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Ok…now…we do it…your way," she said breathlessly, pulling out of his embrace to lie on her back. Spike followed settling next to her.

"I think I'm gonna need a minute, luv," he laughed, as he closed his eyes allowing the afterglow to run its course.

After a moment Dawn looked over to him, "Spike, did you think I was a virgin?"

"You weren't?" he questioned.

"Spike, I haven't been a virgin for a while, like for three years now."

"Well to be honest I wasn't sure there for awhile, I figured you either weren't or you really enjoyed pain."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I enjoy a certain amount of pain, but I'm not a virgin."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry about the very long pause, on the plus side no awful cliffhangers. However now that all those tough projects and tests are over, I will now dive back into this story. I have fresh look at the plot and clear view of where this story will go. Thanks to all who have put up with the wait and may you continue to enjoy the story.

**Chapter 14-**

Spike waltzed into Angel's office placing a stack of files onto his desk. "There you go, boss."

Angel frowned at the comment, looking up at Spike who was headed for the door, "Boss?" Spike turned back to him, looking confused, nodding, "You called me 'boss'." Spike shrugged.

"Yeah I called you 'boss', so?"

A sly smile came across Angel's features, "So I guess something went well last night?" he asked, going back to his work.

Spike took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk, "Actually yes it did, I apologized and she accepted. We came to a sorta understanding."

"And what was that, you promised to think it but not say it?"

"Yeah, but I have a new plan," he said looking very proud of himself.

"Spike, let it go! If she's happy where she is, she's happy." Angel went back to his paper work.

"Fine, you don't get to hear the brilliant plan!" Spike said matter of factly, getting up and walking out of the room. "By the way, I need tonight off. Dawn and I are probably going to be doing something tonight."

"Yeah, ok." As an afterthought he added, "Look, Spike," Spike turned leaning in the doorway, "If she's happy and you're happy with her, don't ruin it, just go with it, ok?" Spike nodded, "It makes it easier that way." Then he walked back to his office.

Spike sat down in his office chair, mulling over what Angel had told him for a moment. He hit the speaker button dialing Dawn's number. Dawn picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, luv, how are we feeling today?" he asked, flipping through some papers.

"Good I guess, or as good as I'm going to do in my current condition."

"Well that's good, Bit. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight, maybe have dinner."

"If we stay in, I don't really think I could muster going out. I feel like keeping the sweats and slippers on."

"You got it, luv. We'll have a quiet dinner at home. I'll swing by after work tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then." They sat their goodbyes and then hung up.

Yes, Spike would solve this little problem he had with her. If she loved him, then she would at least try, for him she would try.

Later that day, shortly after the sun had dipped below the horizon, Spike had arrived at Dawn's building, pizza in one hand, and a take-out bag full of blood from the law firm. "I come baring pizza, Bit," he said, buzzed in and entering the apartment, watched Dawn with her back facing him. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her ass, while she made her way to the kitchen. "I see you're walking much better today," he sat the box and bag down on the counter as Dawn pulled out plates and glasses.

"Yeah I'm feeling way better, the bruises are almost gone and my ankles finally strong enough to put weight on it." She grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bit before putting it on her plate. She pointed to the box, offering a slice to Spike.

"Na, I got some blood from work," he showed her, pulling a container out of the bag and pouring it into a glass. "So, ya want ta watch a movie? Your pick," he offered. She nodded, carrying her dinner to her living room and sitting on the couch.

They snuggled together on the couch watching a movie. Dawn had tucked her legs under her and was leaning against Spike who was sitting spread out, one hand on his cup sitting on the end table next to him. He put his other arm around her shoulders holding her close to him, and kissed her forehead before taking a gulp of his blood. She sighed contentedly, finishing her second slice of pizza. Spike took this moment to begin his plan.

"Hey, Dawn," he began.

"Here we go," she sighed interrupting him.

"What?" he asked caught off guard by her response. He hadn't even said anything yet.

"Every time you use my name and not a variation of 'little bit', it means either something bad has happened or you're going to tell me to do something important," she answered quirking an eyebrow at him, turning away from the movie.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would do me a favor," he treaded carefully, "Would you come to work for Angel. He said he could probably set you up with something, you were always good with research and demons," he pleaded with his eyes for her to agree. He didn't want to push because then they would end up in their never ending fight cycle.

Dawn sighed looking down in her lap before saying, "If I do this for you, will let the whole stripper thing go?"

He paused a moment, then answered, "Only if you give it a real try for an appropriate amount of time."

"Describe 'an appropriate amount of time'. Are we talking a week, a month, three months, what?"

"How about a month?" Spike asked feeling daring now that he'd won.

"I can decide if I like something in less than a month, and I'm not having you cost me my current job for your own gain. If I quit, I'm gonna quit on my terms. That being said, I'll agree to two weeks, and I'm gonna keep my current job and work this one around it."

Spike didn't care much, the fact that she had even agreed was a triumph in and of itself. The truth was that he didn't care if she didn't like the job, or wanted to sell hot dogs on the street, he just didn't want her stripping for strange men. "Agreed, I'll talk to Angel tomorrow, get everything worked out and get you started as soon as possible." He hugged her to him tightly, whispering in her ear, "I love you, and now I know how much you really love me. The chance you're giving and sacrifice you're willing to make speak volumes."

Dawn frowned at the comment, pulling back a bit, "Please tell me this is not a girlfriend test."

Spike frowned back, "What? No! I just want to show you that you can take pride in something else besides stripping. And you should keep stripping during this trail period, it could give you," he paused searching for how to put it, "a comparison. You never know, you might like this job just as much if not more than you like stripping."

Dawn considered what he had said for a moment, she knew he was up to something, but she could give Angel a chance and see what happened. "Yeah, you never know, I might enjoy it," she added thoughtfully, turning back to face the movie, going back her position of leaning against him.

Spike turned to look at her, smiling, running a hand down the back of head along her hair. He was so proud of her, she was so hot. Wow, it's funny how easily thoughts can switch like that, now all he could think about was how hot she was, and how she moved last night while they were having sex. He kept running his hand along her neck and shoulders, gently massaging her, trying to get her attention subtly.

After a moment she turned her back to him a little, allowing him better access to her shoulders so he could use both hands. "Here, bit, let's sit on the floor and then you can sit between my legs and I can do a better job," he rasped. They moved to the floor getting settled, as he continued to rub her shoulders deeply.

"Oh, that feels good, Spike," she moaned softly. Spike brushed her hair aside, reveling the right side of her neck. He leaned in gently kissing her, and moving along her shoulder blade. She relaxed against him, allowing him more access, as his hands slid down her arms. He smiled against her skin, running his lips along her neck. Dawn giggled at the sensation, as Spike pulled her down on her side, lying them on the floor.

Dawn turned onto her back, looking up at Spike. He smiled down at her, running a finger down the side of her face. "I love you, Dawn," he said brushing his lips against hers, and then nuzzling her cheek. She searched for his mouth, giving him a heated kiss. He pulled back, "How are your legs?" he asked in a whisper. She shifted her legs around his body, locking her ankles behind him and rolling her hips along his lower half.

He groaned in response, "What do you think?" she asked in a breath. Spike crashed his lips onto hers, grinding against her, as his hands went underneath her shirt to raise it over her head. The cool air met her skin, as she laid there topless on the floor. He moved his mouth down from her neck to her chest, as she yanked his shirt up. Spike yanked down her sweats and underwear, leaving her naked.

Dawn undid his pants, releasing him from his confines and wrapping her hand around him, and running her hand up and down his shaft. Not wanting to wait any longer, Spike thrust into her half dressed, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against her sensitive parts and turning her on more. "Oh, god, Spike," she moaned, bringing her hands to his shoulders and gripping tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh, yeah," he groaned at the sensation, thrusting harder. His mouth slammed down onto hers, kissing her deeply. Dawn arched her back, and then used her momentum to roll them, putting her on top, sitting up. Spike smiled at the view above him, putting his hands on her hips. She moved back and forth against him, switching it up and going in a circular motion, throwing her head back. Spike bucked up into her from below, thrusting rapidly.

She put her palms on his chest, supporting herself, as she leaned forward. The friction felt so good against her skin, as it brought her closer to her climax. She moaned rhythmically while Spike continued thrusting into her. Her grip tightened on his shoulder as she shook from the impact of her orgasm.

Spike took advantage of her moment of weakness to roll them once more. Enjoying the feeling of her clenching around him, he took the last few powerful movements that he needed to finish.

As the two of them recovered from each others' sensations, Dawn looked up at Spike adoringly.

"You want to spend the night?" she asked, kissing his chest.

He met her forehead with his, "How can I say no. I kinda owe you one," he smiled.

She smiled back, "I think you do, but you have a long way to go. This is just the beginning."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I know, I know...I'm sorry, I know. (Puts hands up in surrender)

Chapter 15

Spike made his way back to the law firm before the sun came up. Picking up his cell phone he dialed Angel. "Spike, do you know what time it is?"

"Life's a bitch since you switched to that old 9 to 5, huh?" before Angel could respond he continued, "Look I talked to Dawn last night and she agreed to take the job offer from you."

"She what! What job offer, when was this?" Angel asked exasperated.

"The other day, in the apartment, you said she could have a job if she wanted. Well she wants and now you have to provide."

"Ok, great! And now what am I supposed to do with her? You needed to give me a little more notice than this. Where am I supposed to put her?"

"Well she was always good at helping with demon research and transcribing, I don't know set her up with Wesley," Spike suggested. "Just make sure that whatever it is she feels involved, but if it doesn't work out we can go on without her."

"I can handle that. When will she be ready to start?"

"Sometime next week should be fine. The sooner the better, I don't want her changing her mind."

"And just what are you planning to accomplish?"

"I don't know, something." He sighed into the phone, "I just want her to be happy."

"Well, I'll fit her in somewhere, under one condition."

"I promise you, she won't be a problem. She's going to make a real effort. There shouldn't be any issues, at least not with you. I'll be the one she gets made at."

"It's not her I'm worried about. You tend to get pouty when you don't get your way. So I would recommend letting the two of you go your separate ways at the firm. Let Wesley show her the ropes and only see each other only when you need to, maybe just call her and have middle men pass your files between you. You'll be more successful in that way."

Spike considered what Angel said, "No, I see what you mean. Don't crowd her, let her figure things out for herself, make her own space."

"Exactly."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, so after posting this last week I realized I had this last section written somewhere else, got to love my randomness of writing things all over the place. Anyway, it was too short to make it the next chapter so I added it at the end of this one.

On another note, my classes are will be done next week so after I'm going to my vacation home in the woods and finishing this story, I will not be returning until it is done. Curse me for posting a story before it was finished! I am probably more irritated at myself than any of you could ever be.

Please read and review, and thank you.

Dawn sighed deeply, as she parked her car in a space in the Wolfram and Heart parking garage. She didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't know anything about law or working in a real job environment.

The doors to the elevator closed, riding it to the main level. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She closed her eyes, shaking her head to herself. Her eyes opened to the ding of the bell, followed by the noise of bustling people walking by, including the people that made their way into the elevator, causing her to squeeze her way out.

With no guide to meet her, she made her way up to the front desk. "Excuse me, Harmony?" the sight of the female vampire caught her off guard.

The blond looked up at her, "Oh hi, Dawn," she answered excitedly.

"Yeah hi, I was wondering if you knew where I was supposed to go?"

"Oh yeah," Harmony hit a button on her phone. "Hey, boss, I have Dawn here. Do you want me to send her in?"

"Yes," was the simple response he gave.

Harmony smiled at Dawn, "Go ahead in," she pointed to the office door.

"Thanks," Dawn nodded. She sighed once more, gripping the door handle, then walked in. "Hey, Angel," Dawn said taking a seat. Angel turned his chair to face her.

Looking up from a file, a smile curved across his face. "Hi, Dawn. So you ready to start your new job today?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Great. You'll be working with Wesley. He's head of our research department. Spike thought you'd fit right in over there." Dawn smiled curtly at the mention of Spike. "He'll be taking over from here." Angel hit a button, calling Wesley, "Hey, Wes, Dawn is here if you're ready to show her the ropes."

"I'll be right over."

"Angel, I just wanted to thank you for doing this. And I want to apologize upfront for any inconvenience Spike or I maybe causing by doing this."

Angel shook his head, "Don't mention it, Dawn. It's not a problem."

"It's just that Spike, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. But I promise I'll be out of your way in a couple of weeks."

Angel got up and came around the front of his desk, leaning on the edge. He reached out, taking Dawn's hands into his, "Look, Dawn, you can stay as long as you want. It's not exactly what you're used to, I'm sure, but you're more than welcome to the job as long as you like." Dawn smiled up at him. It had been a long time since anybody had done anything this nice for her.

It was at that moment Wesley entered. They turned to look at him as he walked up to Dawn. "Hello there Dawn, long time no see."

Angel and Dawn stood up. "Ok, Dawn, Wesley is going to show you where you'll be working. I'll see you later." Dawn smiled in thanks to Angel, before following off with Wesley.

"I've heard you already have done some research for Giles and Buffy in the past."

"Yup."

"Well I assure you, much of this will be easier, not only are we more organized here, but we also have a much more efficient way of finding things." He rounded the table in front of them as they entered the research department, brining her attention to the row of books lined across the top of the table.

"These here will give you most anything you need within the law firm's archives."

Dawn nodded in understanding, picking one up to flip through it, and then frowned at the blank pages, "Everything is in here?"

"Yes, all you have to do is ask," he explained further. She nodded again.

"So what do you guys do here now that you run the law firm? I know what you did before, and this doesn't exactly fit the M.O."

"Well we still help the helpless, and take a different approach to running things around here than usual." He explained. "Now, while I have my own personal projects I'll be focused on, that may need your assistance, you will also be responsible in helping research for any projects that Angel may have and for any cases Angel or Spike maybe working on."

"Ok great! So what am I supposed to do now?" Wesley sighed in thought.

"I honestly don't know. I was only told to show you around and to your desk."

"I have a desk?" she cheered excitedly.

"Yes, in an office," he added. "Follow me, it's right this way." He led her further into the department to an office, and a spacious one at that, including windows.

"This whole thing is mine?" She walked in, sitting down in her chair.

"Yes it is. And everything you need is right outside your door and at your fingertips." She smiled, getting comfy.

"So now what, I just wait?"

"More or less, but you're more than welcome to look around until something comes up." He watched her a moment. "Well I'll leave you alone to get settled in. Let me know if there is anything else you need or have questions about." He left her alone to explore her surroundings.

With Wesley gone and Dawn left to her devices, she walked over and sat down at her desk. She smiled at herself as the thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help it, she had to do it. Dawn spun once, twice, thrice…

The phone rang, catching her of guard. She reached out to her desk to stop her momentum and grab the phone, but succeeded in sliding the receiver across the desk. She lunged for it, putting it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Well actually, around here it's 'Research Department, how may I help you?' or just, 'Research Department,' but never 'Hello', company policy." Spike quipped through the line.

"Very funny, I was under the impression people worked around here. What are you doing?"

"Just checking in on you, seeing how you're getting on. I figured you'd be spinning in your chair right about now."

Dawn frowned, "How did you know?"

"I got security to send a feed from your office camera into mine."

"Yeah right," she looked around cautiously, trying to remember everything she'd done the last ten minutes, "Can they do that?"

"Bit, I'm only kiddin'"

She sighed in relief, "I know."

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's nice and I like that I'm working for Wesley. He's a little more relaxed than I remember."

"You've met him before?"

"Well sort of, he used to be Buffy's watcher for a short time, a very short time actually," she explained.

"Did he put you to work yet?"  
"Nope, just sitting here, spinning in my chair."

"Want some company? I have rounds to make and then I could stop by."

"Sure if you're not too busy. I don't want to hold you up."

"No big deal, I'll be there in a bit."

Spike stopped by Angel's office, dropping some files into his inbox. "Here you go. Do you have anything that needs to go anywhere? I was heading to Gunn's neck of the office building."

Angel glanced up, "Ah yeah. Take these to him and tell him to call me after he looks those over."

"Anything for Wesley?"

"Um," he searched his desk, "Oh, these papers and this book, tell I said thanks. Hey wait a minute, I know what you're up to, Spike." He sighed, "I'm going to give you these because I know you're going to go there anyways."

"Yes, because I have questions to ask about something and I was being helpful, which I'm not normally, and asking if I could save you a trip."

"Really, Spike, and what was that something?"

"Just some questions about a key." Spike smiled.

Angel frowned, "Just drop these off, ask your 'questions', say hello and then leave. And let me give you some advice, you're not going to get anywhere crowding her at work." Angel went back to his reading as Spike left.

Spike leaned against the doorway, "Well, look at you," he smirked at her, full appreciation plain on his face, "All dressed up and ready to work."

"I could say the same about you, I'm not used to seeing office job Spike either." She leaned over her desk. She leaned back in her chair allowing him full view of her outfit. He raked his eyes over her brown pants and white blouse with matching brown jacket. "No thanks to you, I had to run out and buy this outfit. My usual job doesn't require me to wear a suit." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well at least not one that doesn't have Velcro."

Spike stiffened and swallowed hard at the thought, letting the image to play through his mind a few times. It was defiantly getting warm in the research department. "Problem, Spike?" Dawn asked innocently. Spike straightened up and walked in to take a seat in front of her desk.

He chose to change the subject quickly, "So how do you like it so far?"

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, I really haven't done anything yet. Come back and talk to me in a week."

"Is Wesley treatin' ya alright?"

"It's kinda like working for a younger Giles. He's shown me around and explained what I'm supposed to do, but I don't know yet. Right now it's kinda boring."

"You get used to it after a while, just give it a chance."

"Just so you know, trying to convince me is just going to make me hate it," Dawn got a defiant stance, "If I can find my place, it will happen. Don't force it," she explained.

Spike chuckled to himself, remembering what Angel had said to him earlier. Dawn frowned at him, "What's so funny?" she asked.

Spike shook his head, "Nuthin', luv. But it's good to see you have an open mind about the whole thing."

"Dawn, could I… oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here, Spike. When you get a moment, Dawn I need your help."

It's no problem, Wes." Spike stood up, "I was just leaving anyway. Here Angel wanted you to have these back and wanted me to tell you thank you." Spike handed him the book. "I'll catch ya later, luv," he said with a wink as he walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-** So I took my little trip into the woods, and now not only am I alive, but I have also retuned with a mostly finished story! Mostly finished as in I have about a paragraph or 2 left to write on the last chapter. You can expect updates every week or so now for the next month and a half. So here it is from me to you Chapter 17!

After a whole week, Dawn had learned most of the ins and outs of Wolfram and Heart. She had been researching for Angel and Gunn, compiled two reports for Wesley and successfully filed the resources back to their appropriate areas. While boredom had initially set in earlier that week when she started, now she was fully engaged and enjoying most of it.

The job had really given her an opportunity to catch up with the A.I. crew. Going to lunch with Fred, sitting in meetings with Angel, Spike and Gunn and if course, working side by side with Wesley. It had helped her to remember what she had lost. Leaving Rome and cutting herself off from that part of her life. Buffy didn't even know where she really was and definitely had no idea what she was doing. While she didn't want to go back to Rome, she liked how things had worked out and was enjoying what she was doing. However she was too proud to admit it out loud, she would never give Spike the satisfaction of being right anyway.

On the bright side, it was Friday afternoon and her new work week was about to come to end. She planned on sleeping in and wearing something that could be wrinkled and was much softer then her current outfit. Yes, she was going to enjoy herself this weekend. Right?

"Oh, Dawn, glad I caught you before you left for the day," Wesley said, entering the department as she was on her way out. "I just need to give you this file. Angel has a client coming in on Monday and he needs some information on a ritual. He gave it to me, but I'm so bogged down and since you've been doing so well and it's just a small project I thought you might like to do the research on it."

Dawn frowned, thinking a moment, "But it's Friday, if he needs it by Monday I'll have to work on it all weekend."

"Well that's why I wanted to give it to you today, so you could have as much time as possible to work on it. You know how these things can take a few days. So you can wait till tomorrow if you want or start tonight even."

"But tomorrow is Saturday, we're closed on the weekends or we have a B team that covers," she babbled hopefully.

It was Wesley's turn to frown. "Didn't Angel explain to you that we work seven days a week and sometimes 24 hours a day?"

Dawn looked horrified. She was going to kill Spike, slowly and painfully, "No!" No days off, ever. She had always had days off, and had never needed to get up before 8 am on a regular basis.

"Well we're a Monday through Sunday group here."

"So I won't have any days off, holidays, closing, anything?" she begged.

"You can have vacation if you put in for it, but it's too late now," Wesley offered, hoping it would help.

"How do you work with no days off?" Dawn asked pitifully.

Wesley shrugged, "I've just been so used to not having them, I don't even think about it anymore. We never had any vacation when we worked out of the hotel." He thought for a moment, trying to remember his last day off, "Anyway, you can start this tomorrow if you want. Goodnight, Dawn." He walked back to his office to tend to his own pile of mounting work.

Dawn glared at the file in her hand, turning back into her office and sitting down at her desk. She picked up her phone, dialing a number that was becoming all too familiar to her now.

Spike picked up his phone, "Hello?" he leaned back in his chair.

"You never told me I had to work weekends," Dawn said simply.

"I thought that was implied when you agreed to work for hell."

"Well due to this oversight, I think it would only be fair if you helped me with my new little research project."

"Dawn, you know I have work to do," he laughed, "Probably more than you do. I know you can do this on your own, just start it tomorrow, luv."

"I just want to point out that this was your idea and I need your help."

Spike sighed, thinking about his to do list. "If you want to pull an all-nighter, we can do it and get it all done."

Dawn groaned at the thought of working all night and then tomorrow without sleep. "It doesn't need to be finished, but let's at least get a head start."

"Alright, you get everything together and I'll there with dinner in a bit."

Just as Spike had said, he was there about a half hour later to find Dawn standing over her desk, surrounded by a collection of book and paperwork. He had to admit that she looked so cute all confused and frustrated by her task at hand. Her once prim looking black pencil skirt and lavender blouse was now unbuttoned at the top and wrinkled.

She frowned at the papers in her hand. "Need some help?" Spike said, strolling in and looking over her papers.

"Are you kidding me? It's about time you showed up, and where's dinner? I'm hungry," she demanded.

"On its way up, I put and order in a little while ago."

"An order?" Spike nodded. Apparently there was still a lot she didn't know about the law firm. She shook it off continuing, "Anyway, I need to find out about this ritual that this group of demons wants to talk to Angel about organizing. I think everything I need is here, it's just a matter of pulling out the information and putting it into a report. If it's a ritual, why all the research, why not just gather your parts and go? What's the big deal?"

"Part of the whole 'new way' of runnin' things here. Before it used to be 'tell us what you want and cut us a check'. Now Angel wants to screen everything before saying yes. My guess is a client called today to set up a meeting to make arrangements for this ritual and Angel wanted it checked out before he met with them."

There was a knock at the door. Spike got up to answer it, thanking the person who brought the salad and bottle of water that he then put in front in Dawn. "Eat up. So what have you found out so far?"

"Well the clients are Bashnach demons. The ritual is something that they do as purification for their next year, which is seven years and two months based on our calendar, to bring prosperity. There's only one thing that I read that's a little worrisome." She moved around her desk, trying to find a book. "Oh, here, it mentions something about a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"It doesn't specify, but it does say that a sacrifice will only be made if there was some sort of failure or a loss for the species. The sacrifice is kind of like a 'do better next time' for their 'gods'."

"Hmm, what do you think the chance is of them needing to do a sacrifice this time around?"

"It's over seven years, a lot can go wrong in that time frame, so I'm guessing pretty high. Could be why they're asking for Angel's help to set up the ritual in the first place."

"Ok, well what kind of sacrifice are we talking about here, human, animal, both?"

"It doesn't say." She shrugged, looking up at him, "That's something I guess I should be looking up?" she asked.

"That would be one of those things that I was talking about that makes things a no go."

Another hour or so went by and they still hadn't figured it out. Dawn sighed loudly, dropping the book she was holding onto her desk. "I can't find it!" she announced with a moan, "and we've been looking forever."

Spike looked up from his folder. "There must be somewhere we're not looking. Maybe if I went down to records, they might have something on file," he thought out loud. He looked at the clock on Dawn's desk, then frowned, "Late shift, I'm not dealing with them." He looked over their amassed paper. "It's getting late and we can deal with this tomorrow." He got up, undoing his tie and pulling out his shirt tails.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked confused by his actions.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same or you're going to go crazy with this stuff." He headed out the door, waving for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well unless you want to drive all the way to the other side of town this late at night, I was going to let you stay in my apartment for the night." He pulled her against his side, putting his arm around her waist.

"If there's a bed, I don't care." Dawn brought her hand up to his neck to play in his hair, laying her head against his shoulder. They made their way to the elevator as they passed through the lobby. Dawn was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the law firm was still bustling after midnight.

"Oh, don't worry there's a bed." Spike smirked, following her onto the elevator. "And I can have an outfit sent up for you tomorrow morning so you don't have to worry about the 'walk of shame' tomorrow morning." Dawn wrinkled her nose at her current outfit. "You know, if you decide to stay here, you should get Angel to give you an apartment. Yours is too far away, I bet it's been hell to get here in the morning."

Dawn brushed off the question, "Yeah, I'll think about it." Running her hand over his chest, she thought she'd try and change the subject. Spike smirked at her, pulling her to him and running his hands along her sides, bringing her in for a heated kiss. Her fingers went to his shirt buttons, undoing them one by one. As her hands continued to roam over his now naked chest, he grabbed her hips, pressing her against his body. His grip on her caused her skirt to slide up her thighs.  
The elevator dinged their arrival as the doors opened. "Hey, Spike," an annoyed voice spoke. Spike looked over Dawn's shoulder to find Angel standing in front of them.

"Angel." Spike and Dawn straightened themselves.

"I take it you're done for the night?" Angel stepped onto the elevator as they stepped off.

"You could say that, I guess." He threw over his shoulder as they walked to Spike's apartment.

Unlocking the door, Spike let them in, turning on the light, as they walked through. Dawn noticed the state of the apartment. Plastic covers were on most of the furniture and there were paint trays and cans everywhere. "I see you're painting," she then got a look at the kitchen which had blank spaces where the cabinets had hung, "and remodeling."

"Yeah, I thought it needed a change. It looked a lot worse a few weeks ago." He took her hand and led her further into the apartment to the bedroom. He turned the light on, and then pulled his shirt off. Dawn went right to the bed, collapsing across it. "You seem exhausted." Spike sat down on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. "But maybe you want to get undressed first, and pick a side of the bed since you're right in the middle of it."

Dawn rolled onto her back, "I got this far, but I think I'm going to need your help for everything else."

"Gladly," Spike smiled evilly at her, grabbing her ankles and pulling her around straight, and then pulled off her stilettos, tossing them to the floor He moved forward kneeling on the end of the bed, lifting her legs up and putting them on his shoulders. Reaching out to move her skirt up, the top of her stockings and garters were revealed. Unhooking the garters one at a time he slid one stocking down her leg slowly, gently massaging her foot before doing the same to the other one.

Dawn started to unbutton her blouse as Spike began to look for the zipper on her skirt. "What are you doing?"

"How do I get this thing off?" Spike asked trying to tug it down. Dawn turned onto her side and pulled down the side zipper then lay back down.

She grinned up at him, "See, that easy."

His efforts rejuvenated, Spike proceeded to pull the skirt down and off. Dawn sat up to take her shirt off and threw it to the floor. He kissed her, leaning back on his knees, pulling her toward him to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and laid her back down, with him over top of her.

Spike kissed down her neck, as Dawn laid back to enjoy the attention. After a few more kisses, Dawn got quiet and Spike took notice, looking up at her. Dawn was asleep?

"Luv, c'mon don't quit on me now." He kissed her lips tenderly attempting to wake her up.

"Hmm…?" Dawn sighed trying to open her eyes, but failing miserably. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." She yawned, "I know you have the whole vampire thing going for you, but I need sleep. This place is so draining. I swear they must be bottling up our energy and selling it, or maybe that's what the building runs on…" she trailed off.

Spike smiled down at her as he watched her sleep then kissed her forehead. He rolled off to the side of her, shucking off his pants. He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, lifting Dawn up to pull the sheets down and over her, tucking her in. Spike turned off the lights then crawled into bed next to her, snuggling up beside her.


	18. Chapter 18

Dawn raced down to Angel's office. It was early Monday morning and she had the finished report in her hand. Happy to have the job done, she marched into Angel's office, placing it on his desk. Angel looked up at her entrance. "It depends."

"Excuse me?" Angel frowned at her.

"It depends on the level of cleansing that needs to take place. Like if there was a small fire, small sacrifice. But if there was mass famine, now you're looking at pulling out all the stops." She smiled at her accomplishment.

Angel flipped through the folder, "So at the meeting I'll just ask them what they're looking to do. If we're only talking about a few chickens and a goat we shouldn't have a problem." He looked up at her with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Dawn." He stood up to leave his office, Dawn following behind. "This is great work, very thorough, though that's probably from getting your research training from former watchers."

"Thanks, Angel."

"Well I'm off to another meeting, thanks again, Dawn."

Dawn stopped, watching Angel walk away. She smiled to herself, and sighed at a job well done. After a few moments, she made her way to Spike's office, closing the door behind her as she went to sit down in front of him. "I guess I owe you one for all the help you gave me with that report the last few days."

"Really?" Spike asked with a predatory look. "I can think of a few ways you could pay me back."

"Well I'd buy you a fruit basket, but you don't eat. Do they make like a blood basket?" Spike quirked an eye brow at her. "Never mind."

Spike leaned over his desk, "Well you can spend the night again for starters, but for now I have my own research I need you to gather. I promise you it's nothing like Angel's report was. Best part, no report, just information." He handed her the file.

Dawn grimaced at the thought of doing another report so soon. "But I just finished the last one this morning."

"It's ok, take your time. I don't need it till tomorrow night."

Dawn sighed, "Can't I just give you a blow job under the desk, or a quickie on the top." Spike's eyes nearly popped out of his head at her open request. Dawn deadpanned, "I was kidding, I'll do it, but I still don't want to." She grabbed the file, still sitting.

"So am I allowed to ask how you like it so far, it's been a week now?" Spike treaded carefully with his question, hoping not to upset her.

"You may," Dawn nodded, "And it's going very well so far. I don't hate it, other than the lack of sleep, insanely long hours and no off days. But if I really think back I don't think the Scooby gang got off either."

"Yeah, I don't think they did, Bit. Especially that sister of yours, she never stopped, sleep or homework be damned," Spike laughed. Dawn gave a small smile at the thought. Not really wanting to think about it, not wanting to be reminded of what had once been destroyed and then what she had later chose to leave behind.

"Well I've got to go work on this," she lifted up the file as she stood to leave. "So I'll see you tonight then?"

Spike nodded, "See you later, Bit?"

Dawn left for her office, breezing over the file for her new assignment. She smiled when she realized that Spike had been right. It was only research needed for a demon, just the basic information. Something she figured Spike needed to go and kill. She sat down at her desk to start her project.

Later that day, Spike swung by Dawn's office, "You ready, luv?"

Dawn glanced up at his voice, "Huh? Uh, yeah, just give me a second to finish this report for Wesley. I'm almost done, oh and I got your research here, so you can have it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wow, it sounds like you're secretly enjoying this job," Spike smiled, finally getting in on her real feelings.

"Yeah, maybe, now let me finish this or we'll never get out of here." She typed away at the key board. Spike walked over behind her, leaning in to kiss her neck, putting his arms around her. She tried to shy away, "You need to stop that if you want me to finish." She moved her chair, but to no avail. He pulled her chair out, hefting her up into his arms. "Spike, what are you doing?" she cried out, "Put me down!"

"Nope, we're going to bed." He jostled her a bit to support her right.

"Wait, wait, wait! I need to save before I go, what if the power goes out."

"It's Wolfram and Heart, luv, 'nough said."

"You have to put me down because there's stuff I need."

"Stuff, what stuff?"

"Besides saving, I have an outfit for tomorrow in the closet, for occasions such as these." He put her down. She saved her document and grabbed her clothes out of the closet. "There, I'm ready to go up."

Upstairs , and once inside the apartment, Dawn threw her clothes bag on the sofa, kicking her shoes off in a rush, Spike coming up behind her. He grabbed a hold of her, pressing her against the wall. Running his hands down her sides, he angled her even closer to him at her waist. Dawn could feel his manhood pressed against her.

She moaned into his mouth as he explored hers with his tongue. Lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around him, as he carried her off to his bed room. She held onto him for dear life, gripping him so tightly around his neck her nails dug into his back. The pain that surged through him from the contact only succeeded in urging him on, and to reach the bed that much more quickly. There was no way that they were going to have a repeat of last night. In fact he was going to make up for it.

Spike almost threw her onto the bed in his hast to remove his clothes. He undressed as fast as he knew how, but apparently, Dawn knew a faster one. The buttons from his shirt went flying in every direction, as she ripped open his shirt, revealing his broad and defined chest. "The law firm can buy you a new one," she defended, when shock graced his features at her enthusiasm. That was until she began to place hot, open mouthed kisses near his collar bone, while she went to work on his belt that was keeping her from the main prize at hand.

Dawn had released him from his kaki confines, slowly bringing her mouth down on to him. Gliding as far down as she could go, before sucking her way back up. He groaned deeply at her actions, taking a gentle hold on her head. After a few more strokes, she sat back up.

Dawn's clothes were soon piled onto the floor with his, when they both situated themselves on the bed. Spike rolled her under him, taking her right nipple into his mouth, drawling it in with the suction from his mouth.

He moved his hand down to the juncture at her legs. Dawn's legs opened a bit wider in her anticipation for what was to come next. Spike's fingers brushed against her most sensitive spot, choosing his thumb to give her the most pleasure. With a repetitive motion being used against it, she thrashed beneath him, moaning uncontrollably. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him, pleadingly, to bring her to release.

Her wish was granted as he inserted a finger, followed by another finger into her opening, slowly massaging her walls. In and out, in and out, over and over again. Her hips began to move in perfect rhythm with him, until her walls began to flutter and grip around his fingers. She called out his name as she climaxed, receiving her first orgasm of the night.

She kissed him deeply in thanks before he moved down her body, arranging his head and shoulders between her legs. He lapped up the juices that flowed, cleaning her up before the next round, to start fresh. He ran his tongue along the expanse of her sex before spreading her lips further apart to slip his tongue into her slit. After sliding it in a few times he moved his tongue back over her clit, quickly flick the tip of his tongue over it repeatedly. He slid his finger inside of her once again. Dawn bucked against his face as he brought her closer and closer to her next orgasm. She came just as well that time as the last.

Spike moved back up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Dawn wrapped her arms around him again, holding him to her. He finally positioned himself at her entrance and at an achingly slow pace for Dawn and he knew it, slipped in. She had been fully worked over by this time, so the feel of him in her swollen sex was happily welcomed.

It didn't take her long to get going, as Spike's first thrust ignited her passion all over again. He took her nipple into his mouth again as he pounded into her fast and hard. He moaned her name as she raked her nails over his back repeatedly.

Dawn answered to every one of his thrusts continuously until she reached her climax one final time that night. Her sudden climax was enough to do it for him, and his orgasm soon followed, Spike roaring his release.

After a few moments of peacefully lying on top of one another, he rolled off next to her on the bed. Bringing her closer to him, he pulled the sheets of the bed up around them, encasing them for the night in their soft embrace. He kissed her cheek, as she rolled around to face him, putting her hand to his chest. Dawn's breath landed lightly across him. She whispered goodnight and told him she loved him as he responded close to the same. They nestled close to each other as they fell asleep due to their exhaustion from their workday and recent activity.


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn walked into Wesley's office and placed a book on his desk. "Here's that book you ordered. It just came today." Wesley looked up, picking up the book and looking it over.

"Ah, yes thank you, Dawn. This will come in very handy for some upcoming research I have."

"I have one last thing I'm finishing up, but you should have it later today. Is there anything you need me to do before I leave for the day?" Wesley shook his head, thinking a moment.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ok," Dawn nodded, turning to walk out. "If you need me, I'll be around the building, just give my cell a call." She went back to her office picking up her finished work on her desk before heading out of the department. She made her way down the hall way. She thought for a moment, pausing her momentum, and then decided to head to the technology department.

It had been a few days since she had been able to see Fred for more than ten minutes to hand her some papers or a message. When Dawn walked in, Fred was in her typical lab coated frazzled state with clip board and pencil in hand. Dawn took a seat in a chair near her. Fred glanced at her with a huge smile. "Hey, Dawn, wha'cha up to?" She went back to her clip board, scribbling something down before putting her focus back on her new experiment.

"Nothing much, I was just getting ready to drop off some work to Angel and Spike. Then I thought I'd stop by for a social visit."

"Aw, how sweet."

Dawn frowned, trying to figure out what Fred was working on. "What are you trying to do?"

"Oh, this? Well I'm trying to work out the kinks on this equipment. We had it up and working a few days ago and then boom. It took out half the glass in the department and almost killed three people." Fred shrugged with a grin. Dawn was still trying to get used to how Fred laughed off 'accidents' so easily. "Now I'm trying to figure out which calculations were wrong so we can get it working right again." Dawn smiled back at her. "Well I'm about ready to give it another try. You might want to step out for a minute."

"It's ok, I'm goanna go drop this stuff off. I'll catch you later, Fred." Dawn stood up.

"Hey maybe we can catch up tomorrow?" Fred turned toward her, giving Dawn her full attention.

"No, I can't. That's actually why I stopped by today. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up before I leave."

"Oh yeah, that's right, tomorrow is your last day isn't it?" Dawn nodded. "Well, maybe you can stop by in the future and we can hang out."

"Maybe," Dawn responded quietly, with a small smile as she turned to leave. Dawn turned back to Fred. Walking up to her, Dawn threw her arms around her, hugging Fred tightly. Fred was caught off guard for a moment before hugging Dawn back. Fred had been so nice to her and become like a sister to her in the short time Dawn had been there. The idea of letting her go and not seeing her everyday upset Dawn, especially since she just got that feeling back after all this time.

Fred smiled sadly at the action, as Dawn tried to hold back any tears that might escape. Dawn sighed, pulling away. "Thanks, Fred."

Fred shook her head, grinning. "No problem." Dawn walked out again heading for Angel's office.

Dawn entered Angel's office, as Angel looked up at her. "Here's the information you needed and the report you wanted." She handed it to him as he reached out.

"Great, but you know you didn't have to have this in till tomorrow, right? And I just gave it to you this morning." He looked through the information in astonishment.

Dawn sat down in the chair. "I know, but it's just gotten so easy, I'm just pounding them out now with no problem."

"I'll say. And you're doing great work!"

"Thanks. I wanted to get them out of the way, so I could spend tomorrow getting my stuff together to leave. Unless there was anything else you wanted me to do?"

"No, I think this will be all for today, and Wesley can take care of anything else." Dawn nodded, getting up to leave, but was stopped by Angel's voice. "Hey, Dawn. You know you can always stay. You can keep the job you have now and Spike had mentioned something about your own apartment." A look of disgust and mortification crossed her face. "You can have it, you can have whatever you want, whatever will make you comfortable enough to stay."

Dawn faced him, "Look, Angel, it's been great, what you've done for me. But I'm fine where I'm at, really. It's not nearly as bad as Spike makes it out to be. I don't know what he's told you, but he's obviously has been talking to you." She looked away sighing. "And it's for reasons like this that I don't talk to Buffy anymore," and with that Dawn stalked off.

"Dawn, wait!" Angel called after her, but she kept walking.

Dawn had one last stop, which was Spike's office. "Here you go, asshole!" Dawn threw the folder at him, papers flying everywhere.

"What the hell, Dawn!" Spike yelled, slamming his phone back down on the hook.

"Stop helping me!" she threw over her shoulder as she left.

"Let's talk about this."

"I'm going home!"

Dawn had gone home last night, her home. Today was her last day and after yesterday, she just wanted to collect her stuff and leave. She had that last document that she needed to finish for Wesley, seeing as how she had failed to do it yesterday for obvious reasons.

Dawn sat down at her desk attempting to finish her work at hand, when Spike walked in. "There you are. I've been waiting for you to show up. We need…"

"I'm glad you're here. I need to get my stuff out of your apartment." She interrupted him, never looking up. He just stared in shock at her. Icily she continued. "Now, if you don't mind I have this report I need to finish before I leave today, so if you could go do that for me, that would be great." She turned to look at him, smiling sweetly.

Spike glared at her, backing out of the office. "Yeah, whatever, luv." He watched her from outside the office before sighing and walking off. She wanted to be mad at him, fine. She wanted her stuff, fine. She wanted to leave and never see him again…well let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. She might just be mad at him.

About an hour later Spike was on his way back to Dawn's office with her stuff in a box. When he walked in, she was done her report and packing her own box of things. Spike leaned against the doorway, "Now can we talk about whatever you're mad at me for?" She said nothing. "Fine don't say anything, but I don't know what your problem is. I don't know what happened, but it's apparent that you're just sad about leaving, when you don't have to, and you're directing that anger at me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You don't want to act lack an adult fine!" he threw the box in his hand into her office, dumping its contents.

"Hey!" she cried, watching Spike stalk off.

Dawn finished packing her stuff, turned her last report in to Wesley and carried her boxes down to her car. She turned it on and pulled out of the Wolfram and Heart parking garage for the last time. Tomorrow was Sunday and she planned on sleeping until ten and then calling the club to let them know she was quitting.


	20. Chapter 20

Dawn was exhausted, slipping into her apartment at three thirty in the morning. These hours were way different than she had been used to at the last club. Dawn had changed clubs after she left Wolfram and Heart, hoping that it would help deter Spike from finding her. It must have worked because she hadn't seen him. She wanted to take a shower so badly. On her way to the bathroom she hit the message button on her answering machine.

Message 1: Hey, Dawn, it's Spike. I've been calling you for the last week and you haven't called back. I'm assuming you're alive. See I thought we were friends, but…it doesn't matter. Look I don't know what happened but give me a call ok?"

Dawn groaned loudly. Yeah he had been calling all week and it had been annoying. He wanted to know what happened, he got too involved. But he was right, they had been friends, and isn't that what friends were supposed to do? 'Shut up sensible part of my brain!' she thought in frustration. She thought that they could be friends or whatever it was that they had been becoming lately. She had missed him and was so happy to find out that he was alive, or back, being as he hadn't been alive for a long time. She assumed that they could just have a relationship and continue on without dictating each other's lives. Guess not.

So maybe Spike had been right, maybe he had been right about everything. That she was lonely and while she loved her job, she loved working with Angel and everyone else a lot more. But wasn't that the real problem? Feeling like a family again, remembering what she had, what she left. She suddenly had the urge to call the sister that she hadn't spoken to in a very long time. She checked the time, doing the math for the time difference. Now would be the perfect time to call, to perfect. She dug her cell phone out of her purse, staring at it, still contemplating what she wanted to do.

Opening the cell she flipped through her numbers until the one she was looking for popped up. She sighed deeply, not sure why it was so hard to hit the call button. She thought some more about it, before finally putting the call through.

Buffy's voice came through the speaker, "Hello?" no response, "Hello?"

"Buffy!" Dawn said quickly when it sounded like she was going to hang up. "It's me, Buffy. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, Dawn, never, you know you can call me whenever you want."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry it's been awhile, a long while. My schedule has been off the wall for the longest time."

"I can see that, you're calling me at ten in the morning. That means it's got to be four where you are. Was there something you needed, or did you just want to talk?"

"No, just talk. Hey I've been hanging out with Angel and his gang over at the law firm."

"Really?"

And they continued to talk for the next hour sending Dawn to bed later than she had thought. But it was ok, because she was talking to her sister.

The next morning there was a loud banging coming from somewhere outside Dawn's bedroom door. She groggily sat up, checking the time, 2:18 pm. She frowned, wondering where the noise was coming from.

Walking out of her bedroom she realized that the banging was coming from her door. Who would be looking for her at two in the afternoon? She looked through the peep hole finding Spike on the other side of the door. She sighed, opening the door for him. "Why haven't you called me back? I've been worried sick about you!" She walked away from him, heading back to the bedroom. "Where are you going? I'm trying to talk to you." He followed behind her.

"I'm going back to bed, you woke me up and the only reason I let you in was so that the banging would stop!" She turned on him, as he can up behind her, causing him to stop short. "How did you get all the way up here, and how did you get here at all? Shouldn't you be a dusty pile of…dust? The sun's out."

"First of all, one of your neighbors let me in, and second very carefully, 'cause it's raining and overcast. No sun. Maybe you should open your shade once and a while."

"Whatever." She dramatically threw herself back into bed pulling the blankets over her.

"Oh no you don't, luv. We're going to talk about this, whether you like it or not." He yanked the blankets off of her, and tugged her into a sitting position. "Where have you been? I've been by here a couple times last week and you haven't been home. I went by the club and they said you don't work there anymore."

"Which is exactly why I left and got a new job," mumbled under her breath, but of course Spike could still hear her.

"Oh, I see, so I couldn't find you there." She nodded smugly. "Ok, fine." He looked away from her. "So we find each other and now you don't want to see me anymore? Do the last two months mean nothin' to you? Do I mean nothin' to you?" He turned back to her with irritation and confusion. He didn't understand.

"No," she sighed, "I mean, it did, but that's not the point." He sat down next to her on the bed. "I got a new job at another club. My hours are different, that's why I haven't been here. But I was also avoiding you."

"What is the point then, Dawn?" Spike asked beginning to become exasperated with her.

"I didn't want your help. I didn't need your help. Companionship, friendship and love, those things I'm ok with. But I didn't need a job, I have a job and if I wanted to change jobs, I could do that all by myself. Then you told Angel that I needed an apartment?" she shook her head at him. "I've been doing just fine on my own these last five years. Then you came along and want to get all 'Buffy' on me and try and change things."

"You were all alone, Dawn. I thought that maybe you'd want a little company, and maybe a reminder of what a family feels like." Spike shrugged at her. "I don't know, I was worried about ya I guess." He watched her for a few moments, wondering what was going to happen next. He decided to ask. "So what are you going to do?"

Dawn got up from the bed and keeping her back to him sighing. "It's not like a have a lot of options, you know."

"Bit, you always have options!" he said, getting up to stand behind her. "Your sister made sure you had nothing but options," he exclaimed, bringing a hand to her shoulder, trying to pull her closer to him.

"Yeah, her options! I tried school, that didn't work out. I don't want to go back to Rome, and I never expected to work for Angel. But at the same time, it's almost like working for her. I kinda wanted to get away from all the demon stuff and have something different."

"You know what you were doing for Angel had more value than anything your sister asked you to do and way more than what you were doing on that pole." Dawn turned on him at that comment, but he silenced her, continuing, "You know you liked what you did at Wolfram and Heart, you're just scared is all. You've been on your own for so long you forgot what it was like to have a family, or people who felt like family anyway." He ran a hand down the side of her check. "There's a reason why even vampires make families, luv. The darkness eventually always feels lonely, and at some point you have to admit it." He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "You need to stop this lone wolf thing. You need to come home to your family. They all want you to come back."

"Really?" Dawn asked hopefully, and Spike nodded. "I don't know, I just never had anybody care this much."

"Now that's not true, your sister always cared about you." Dawn gave a skeptic look, Spike ignored her, "Either way, I've always cared about you that much. Why else would I go to all that trouble to help you?" Dawn smiled at that. "And I promise you, working for Angel is nothing like working for Buffy."

Dawn laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right, they are pretty different. Angel's way nicer." Spike hugged her to him, kissing her forehead, and she hugged him back.

"And you know, I'll fight for you to have a stripper pole put up in your apartment if you come back."

"I think you have a problem, Spike," Dawn responded dryly.

"Nope, I'm a guy, luv."

"Well I guess I have to go talk to Angel. Do I still get to keep my office?"

"I'm sorry, but I think it's became a storage space."

"What?" Dawn asked shocked, but not quite believing him.

"Well you know, the business world is very tough and fast paced. But I'm sure we can figure something out." He smiled down at her.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, Dawn," Angel leaned back in his chair with a smile, "it's nice to see that you wanted to come back. You belong here, you know what you're doing, and I'm not just saying that because you're Buffy's sister." Dawn smiled at the praise. "And I'm sure that everyone will be happy to know that you're coming back. I know Wesley was when I called him this morning about us having this meeting."

"Well I'd like to thank you again for letting me come back. I know it's kind of a pain, the back and forth."

Angel shook his head, "Not a problem. Now, since you're coming back for good, or at least a more permanent term, I want to make sure you have everything you need. Do you need a car or an apartment?"

"I have a car, but my apartment is way on the other side of town. It was rough getting here every morning from that far away."

"Well, we can do whatever you're comfortable with. We can set you up with one here or in an apartment building that's closer. Fred's in a penthouse just one block over. I'm sure we can find you something." Angel waited a moment before adding, "That is, unless you want to move in with Spike?" he asked uncomfortably.

Dawn shook her head, "No, I definitely want my own place for right now, but it might be better for me if I had an apartment here with you guys."

Angel nodded, "Alright we can do that. Now Spike had said something about making sure whatever you chose was fitted with a stripper pole? I'm assuming he was joking."

"No I think he was serious, but don't worry. I can put in my own stripper pole. Besides it's all about where you put it, and I'd want to make sure it was put in the right place."

"O-okaay," he responded uneasy, now even more uncomfortable than before.

"So are we all set, or is there something else?" Angel shook his head no, afraid to ask any more questions. "Ok then, I'm gonna go to my office and see Wesley." Dawn grabbed her stuff and headed out. Angel nodded watching her walk out. He hadn't been sure if she was joking about the stripper pole either. Maybe they were playing a joke on him.

"Hey, Wes?" Dawn asked entering the research department with her box of items she had taken with her when she left. Wesley came out of his office to see her walking in.

"Dawn! It's nice to see you back." He hugged her quickly, "I'm sure you'll find your office the way you left it two weeks ago. I'll give you some time to get back into the swing of things, just let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks, Wes, but I can start full force now, no training wheels necessary?"

"Great. Then I have a pile a work that's been building up this last week that I could use your help with. I'm sure the three reports that I need this week shouldn't be too much for you."

Dawn cringed, "Ok, maybe little training wheels."

"As I had assumed then, don't worry. I wasn't planning on working you that hard." A little sigh escaped her as she went into her office. She picked up her phone immediately, calling Fred to set up a lunch date for them that week. She had missed her, and was taking full advantage of having a celebratory lunch.

Spike walked into his office, reading some notes from a meeting earlier. Looking up, something caught his eye. Sitting in the middle of his desk with a card was a basket. He frowned, wondering how it got there and assuming that it had been delivered to the wrong office. He shook his head in annoyance, now he was going to have to figure out who it went to and where to take it. "Stupid delivery boys, the names are on the soddin' doors!" he grumbled.

Getting a closer look he realized that there were different types of packaged blood situated inside the basket. "What's this, then? Otter, pig, cow," he kept looking through the assortment, including a box of Weatabix. Spike smiled knowing who was behind this, as he picked up the card to read it: _To: Spike_

_Thanks for everything!_

_Love, Dawn_

He put the card down and turned at the sound of someone behind him. "If you know the right people, you can get a blood basket." Dawn smiled, entering his office.

"Apparently." He leaned against his desk watching her as she sat down. "So I take it you're all settled back in?"

"Yeah, I talked to Angel earlier and Wesley has gotten me all caught up. I'm also going to have an apartment upstairs too."

Spike's face fell a bit at that. "You don't want to share with me?"

She smirked, "Don't get me wrong, it's tempting, but I think I need to have my own place. Besides I'll be right down the hall." He nodded wistfully, remembering that there were still things she needed to work on.

"Yeah, I know. It's alright, luv." He gave her an understanding smile. Spike decided to change the subject, "So did you have something for me or were you just stopping by?"

"Nope, just stopping by, thought I'd say hi and to make sure you got your basket." She got up, closing the space between them, sliding her hands up his chest. She leaned, kissing him gently. Spike raised his eyes brows at her actions, responding in kind by wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against him. "You know your door is open, right?" she asked as she felt him hike up her skirt.

"Well whose fault is that? You were the last one through it." He kissed her again, trying to draw her attention away from it, unfortunately to no avail. She pulled back, slowly losing their embrace.

"I have to go back to work anyway," she countered.

"Oh, c'mon, I'll go shut the door, just don't leave me like this," he begged, tugging at her, "You look terribly fetching in those clothes and you're driving me crazy." He looked her over her while pawing at her a little more, and pressed his hardening member against her lower body.

"I promise we'll continue this later after work. Right down the hall, remember?" She attempted to remind him, but the things he was doing to her were causing her to change her mind.

"I don't think I can wait that long." Spike pulled away from her, rushing to the door, locking and closing it with a slam. Returning to her he said with a cheeky grin, "Besides, I always wanted to do this." He moved her aside, swiping his arm across the top of his desk. Pens, files and papers flew everywhere as he set Dawn on top instead, leaning over her and kissing her deeply. Dawn's fingers went to work on his shirt buttons, pulling the tails lose as she did.

Spike hiked her skirt up further revealing her thong. Grabbing her thighs, he yanked her to the edge of the desk, pressing himself against her, gaining some friction between the two of them. Dawn sat up and went for his belt, releasing him from the confines of his pants. Spike tipped her backwards, lifting up her legs and removing her underwear. Running his fingers over her sex and massaging lightly, he could tell she was ready for him, which gave him little restraint to wait much longer.

Positioning himself, he slid into her in one quick motion, gripping her hips. Spike continued thrusting, as Dawn started to moan and move along with him. She tightened up around him as the pressure built up bringing her closer to the edge. She grabbed at his arms to help steady herself as she began to shake. Spike thrust one last time, reaching his release after watching her writhe beneath him. He fell over her, kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips. He smiled down at her, her breath coming out in pants.

"Was it what you expected?" Dawn asked, sitting up and looking around for her underwear.

Spike put his clothes back together, "No, it was definitely better." He smirked at her, catching her chin and capturing her lips for one last kiss. "You can use my restroom to freshen up, luv," he nodded to the door in the corner.

Dawn came back out a few minutes later, everything back in order. "I'm sure Wesley is wondering where I'm at." She walked up behind Spike who was sitting in his chair at his desk. Dawn rubbed his shoulders as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hands moving to his chest. "I'll see you later, Spike."

He caressed her hands, before she pulled away. Watching her walk out of the office, it occurred to him that while this was a great arrangement, it was no doubt going to be a major distraction for him.

Unfortunately, as much as Angel was going to regret it in the end, Spike was going to enjoy every minute of it.

YAY! It's finally finished. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, made this one of your favorites, or just waited with as much patients for me as possible for the end. I apologize once again for that. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it inspires you to write more Spawn, because I love reading it to!


End file.
